Quest for Balance Humanity's Chosen
by MysticMew
Summary: The story of The Slayers after Try. The group, seperated soon after their final battle is split into tiny groups. But the war between Shinzoku and Mazoku is about to begin anew, is the group strong enough to survive the endless struggle?


Title: Quest for Balance – Humanity's Chosen (Lina's Quest)

Part: 1/?

Author: Matthias aka Mystic Mew (Solarsenshi@gmx.de)

Status: Alpha

Rating: Mild R (most likely)

Category: Action/Adventure, Romance, Humor, Slight Dark and Drama

Pairings: Lina/Amelia/Sylphiel (eventually), anything else… is a secret ;)

Timeline/Spoilers: After Try, I will not include any events from the movies other than stray references and maybe a few things from Motion Picture (since that is the only one I've seen).

Summary: When the group is separated shortly after the defeat of Dark Star, new paths are being opened, old ties broken and new relationships formed. Separated The Slayers must face a renewed and more furious struggle between Shinzoku and Mazoku. Will humanity survive what could become the greatest war in history?

Distribution: MSD (www.catstrio.de), Mage Bonds (), www.fanfiction.net, Mediaminer (www.mediaminer.org), ShoujoAi.com (www.shoujoai.com), linasyl group () Any others not yet decided. If you are interested please ask and you can have it.

Disclaimer: Slayers belongs to Hajime Kanzaka, Rui Araizumi, Kadokawa Shoten, TV TOKYO, SOFTX, Marubeni This is a work of fiction and is done for the simple purpose of the joy of writing. So don't sue me.

Legal Disclaimer: This work of art MIGHT include graphical description of violence and intimacy between both genders to a certain degree. If that is illegal or you have moral issues with this, run away as long as you still can. The author does not take responsibility if you chose to ignore this warning.

Foreword

Well, as so many other works I started this on a whim. I got the Anime on DVD a week before starting this (I have a lot of time to watch at the moment) but I had seen most of Slayers in a local dub before. For all of you to understand how I'm going to do things. Mostly references and info will be taken either from the 78 anime episodes, MAYBE the movie with Joylock and Rowdy in it here and there (since that is the only one I've seen) and what I can pull from Slayers Universe (www.inverse.org) like spell incantations, names etc. I may take some liberties in interpreting a name here and there because there are so many alternative ways to romanize a Japanese name that you can't just pinpoint a single one. Because of this there won't be any inclusion of Naga because I barely know her other than from internet sources and that one movie. Of course that could change if I come into possession of the other movies for example but you should better consider it highly unlikely.

This work will be divided in four separated segments. You can read those four in any order you'd like though they will most likely not be completed parallel but as my mood and my muse likes too. :) The primary focus though you can expect to be on Lina's party since that was the initiator for the story altogether.

Constant updates for now will be done at my Slayers group (), Pmak's Lina/Sylphiel group () and on the SA board (), where I will develop this story slowly. In many ways this is a first for me since there are no clear parts for posting, just the segments and releases to the archives if enough material is there. And I have already written up a hell of a lot background stuff, something that I rarely do. So I guess Maia really got stuck on this. *sigh* I have way to many fics…

Prologue

(Sylphiel)

I sat motionless in the clear water of the spring. The water's temperature was cold as expected so high up as these regions were. However, that didn't bother me. Having spent several days up here lets your body grow accustomed to it and the clear water was doing wonders to one's body as long as you didn't overdo it.

It had been months now since I parted ways with Lina-tachi. Restless but without a purpose and goal I had wandered across the land, searching for people who might be in need of my service until I finally returned to Sairaag, in hopes of aiding its rebuilding. Sadly enough the shockwaves from the Lord of Nightmare's brief appearance had pretty much destroyed everything that was still standing after Copy Rezo's casual destruction. That meant the city would have to be rebuild from scratch which might as well take several lifetimes.

Quickly I had found myself growing restless and questioning my purpose again, now that my father and hometown were gone. I had enjoyed being in company of Lina, Gourry and the others, yet had lacked the feeling of a closer connection. The four of them – meaning Lina, Gourry, Amelia and Zelgadis – were a good team, I always sort of felt like the fifth wheel. Not to mention that the odd displays of affections between Gourry-sama and Lina weren't tolerable for me in the long run. I had long since figured out that Gourry would never be mine. However, I hadn't been exactly sure what his feelings towards the redheaded sorceress were. It could be both love or simply a strong bond like siblings… After the defeat of Fibrizo though their affection had become so blatantly obvious that they could have declared it from the rooftops and no one would have be surprised.

Deciding for myself that it was time to find myself and my continued purpose in this world I had left behind my homeland and embarked on a lone mission towards the outer world and soon after getting back on land found myself in this mountain range, high over the Kingdom of Goya, one of the bigger ones around here. Up here was a small shrine that had for generation served the purpose for travelers to use as a place to find enlightenment. Few people ever came here and right now the place was utterly deserted except for the kind caretaker, a middle-aged woman who claimed that _she_ was living here for centuries already. I found that hard to believe since she neither stroke me as Shinzoku and surely not as Mazoku. Besides the latter would have had a hard time living in a place so pure as long as she claimed.

The small mountain spring was my favorite place for meditation and I came here almost everyday a few hours. And while I was still unclear of where my path would lead me next I had already one bitter truth revealed to me. So far a part of my life had been a delusion, a self-deception based on nothing more but simple hero-worship. Yes, I was speaking about Gourry. I had become totally infatuated with the blonde swordsman for the sole reason that he once saved our town from a monster, carried the Sword of Light like the legendary hero who once fought Zanaffar and he liked my cooking. It wasn't as if Gourry didn't have appealing character traits but I had always only seen him as a hero and never really treated him like the normal person he still was… Treated him like Lina did. My so-called love for Gourry Gabriev was nothing more than an illusion.

Surprisingly this truth did not hurt as much as I expected. Maybe it would have hurt more if I hadn't realized before that my chances at a relationship with Gourry were next to zero, as it was I just felt a little sad and maybe a bit foolish about my antics, looking back on it.

A sudden tingling sensation that crawled over my body was the only warning I got as I was jolted out of my reverie and scenes, pictures, of a vision maybe, flashed before my mind's eye. Too fast to clearly make out, too clouded to make out details. Destruction, a lot of it was the generous theme. It looked like scenes from a war, an ultimate struggle. Dragons, Mazoku, hideous beasts and strange creatures were everywhere. Blood, there was so much blood, meaningless deaths and even more destruction. Cities, whole countries were laid to waste as if nothing more than obstacles. Then there was a glowing light, an eerie twilight in a mixture of blackest pitch and brightest light with blue flames dancing around the light's corona. It was like an eclipse and a sunrise at the same time. Three figures could be seen in the center of the light but they were hard to make out. The one in the center though…

And then the vision abruptly ended and I bend forward gasping, almost falling face-first into the water. The feelings that came with the scene were so intense and realistic. All this terror and the screams of the innocent. But looking at this light had made me feel so warm and at ease. I had felt a strong pull, as if I belonged there, needed to be inside this light…

I shook my head to clear it and rose from the water, beginning to clean up and don a light robe over my body. Stopping at the edge of the mountain top I looked across the land below. It seemed it was time to set out again. Something about this vision was pushing me onwards, an urgent message to seek out the meaning behind this. And there was one person who usually ended up in the midst of such troubles.

Lina Inverse.

*************************

Quest for Balance – Humanity's Chosen (Lina's Quest)

Based on the works of Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Araizumi

By Matthias Engel

*************************

Outskirts of Goya Kingdom (Lina)

"FIREBALL!"

There was a brief and truly unsettling pause before flames shot out from the cave entrance, hissing and devouring. Destructible forces of natures let loose with a single word which had become feared on her home content among those that had to actually fear it. Soon afterwards Lina Inverse emerged from the cave, sacks of bounty over her shoulder and quite happy for the record…

Would you stop trying to put thoughts in my head that make me appear as if I usually refer to myself in third person? Why, thank you.

Anyway, as I was saying, today's bounty had been good and together with all the bunch acquired over the last month or so we might as well afford something better than a fifth-classed inn and a shabby meal consisting of only three different courses at best… divided through two.

I looked sideways at my companion, expecting to find a sulking, dignified displeasure screaming at everyone who simply looked. To anyone's amazement who did not follow last month's progress that wouldn't have been what they would have found, the young Princess only seemed unconcerned and indifferent about the whole thing, having long since become accustomed to our usual means necessary for our continued survival.

Heaving an exasperated sigh I lifted one hand, pointed over my shoulder and let a single Mono Volt fly, hitting dead-on the person hiding behind some rocks so blatantly obvious a child would have seen it. That had been how many times now?

"One hundred sixty-two, I think."

"Thanks, Amelia. I swear the guy is dumber than Gourry or he simply is on a quest for suicide. Maybe I ask him next time."

Agreed, it might be even understandable for someone plotting revenge on us under his circumstances. That particular bandit had been one of the first we had stripped off of all his treasure, right down to his clothes. Literally. But we had been hungry, in desperate need of currency and without a guide or benefactor in sight. Clothes sell too, you know. So, it was understandable. I had people following me for more stupid reasons and ideas of revenge, mind you. However, the guy was practically far worse than many of the most shabby bandits back home and his only fearful feature was the plain annoyance factor.

"What do we do now?" Amelia asked, tugging at her clothing. The mage robes were slowly beginning to actually dirt and gather sweat. Even with a permanent use of the Gray Buster spell you had to wash them once in awhile and money had been scarce, just enough to come by and the water around here was to polluted for my taste, seeing as technology had progressed far more than anywhere else I had traveled before. It was totally not my taste.

"Well, I, for myself, would not mind a nice meal and a bed for once… and get those clothes washed before I'm really going to stink." The dark-haired princess nodded her consent enthusiastically. "And then we can see what we can afford." Increasing my pace I waved the other girl to follow. "Let's find ourselves some place to sell this stuff."

*************************

About two hours later, sunset had come over the Kingdom of Goya, and we were walking into the entrance hall of a nice, small but cozy inn, miles better than most of the places we had become used to in the last month – which were often abandoned in favor of camping. Finally trading in all of the stuff had been a HUGE relief, both in terms of poverty and carrying a lot of the stuff around. It was really fascinating how EASY it was to make the most simple things into huge money. Take magical amulets or regular artifacts that might be rare but not totally uncommon on our home continent for example. You'd get a fine price for those from a shop that understood its business. Nice enough to come by for a few days, maybe even weeks. Here, in a world where humanity was so vastly ignorant of magic, your regular amulet got treated as the discovery of the century. I swear if I had sold some of the higher quality products I came across on my travels – like the Orihalcon statue for example – I could have been rich for ten lifetimes.

Sufficient enough to say by careful haggling – meaning, dictating a ridiculous high price which got accepted without blinking an eye – I managed to make enough local money that would manage to support both us in finding a passage back to the northeast coast and a boat back home.

Why we needed that? Why Amelia and me – only Amelia and me – were here and not together with the others? What had happened to get us into that predicament. Geez! You are asking now? Is that all the curiosity you got? Or were you just so fascinated up to this point?

Oh well. It is quite simple actually. And I really don't like to talk about it too long. So I make it short. We got back from defeating Dark Star/Vorfeed/Valgaav and were on our way back home, got into a fight between some of the last remaining Shinzoku and some Mazoku. Of course we were mixed up into it and immediately scattered into all directions of the wind for the second time in a few days. It was pure luck that Amelia and I had been nearest too each other at the moment the overload of Holy, Unholy and Chaos magic sort of decided they had enough and just exploded… At least I didn't wake up in a damned attraction of an amusement park that tried to tell me I was in a world between the dimensions. I swear if I see someone with a pig costume EVER again, I…

"ONE ROOM?!? I don't believe it! We finally have enough money to BUY this whole place and you only have ONE room left?!?" Well, I would be doing something like I intended for the poor clerk behind the counter who was sweating profusely in the face of impending doom.

"With one bed…" the clerk added in a tiny voice, immediately inching even closer to the wall behind him, not that that was possible.

I was about to seriously consider blasting something but felt a hand on my shoulder. "It's alright, Lina-san. It's not as if we didn't do this before and I'm too tired to argue." Amelia's voice was soft and almost pleading, tired as well. And I could not fight the truth of my own exhaustion and desire for ANY kind of comfort, even if as small as this one.

"Fine." Grudgingly I took the keys from the desk and as an afterthought only paid three quarters of the price. The clerk was in no particular situation to argue. "Tomorrow we are going to look for something nicer. C'mon, Amelia, I'm tired as well."

The young princess followed wordlessly with a quick, apologetic look in the direction of the clerk.

*************************

(Amelia)

The inn was actually cheap compared to the ones we frequented when our travels were founded – either on my or Filia's account –, the room though was small but comfortable. Cozy and nice. Nothing much to look at. To the eyes of two girls who had traveled the road without much local currency and no decent city with shops to sell their acquired treasures to, however, the room could be compared to the room of a queen. Which, if I thought about it, was a ridiculous comparison since I knew firsthand how those looked like. It didn't matter much to me right now.

Anger already gone Lina yawned and stretched after having strolled into the middle of the room. Dumping the sacks of gold and local currency into a corner she immediately proceeded to shrug out of her clothing… I might have objected at this point but simply turned away with a faint blush and a feeling I couldn't quite describe nor actually understand. It's not as if we hadn't seen each other naked before anyway. Besides, I could very well understand the desirable urge to get out of the by now fairly stinking clothes. An itch I could not resist myself even if I wanted to.

We turned to each other and in mutual agreement declared: "Bath." And thus the course was decided, clothing discarded and only clad in a bathrobe provided by the inn we hurried off for a long needed soak, depositing our clothes into the hands of a maid on the way.

*************************

An hour – and one irritated bath attendant who actually had just been about to close the tiny but adequate furo for the night – later we had returned to our room cleaned and practically shining, both of us content over the soft and FRESH robes and nightgowns provided by the inn. Curiously I hadn't recalled that they had been there when we left for bathing but I might have missed them or the patrons simply felt sorry for some poor travelers who only wished for a good night's rest.

Anyway, Lina and I went for a late night _snack_ and after returning to the room the redhead went straight to bed and was out like a light within the next five seconds. I would have followed her example, being beyond tired myself and wanting to cherish the luxury of a bed for as long as possible. However, this was the first quiet time I had in… ages and even though my tired mind protested I could not completely shut out the troubling thoughts that had plagued me for half of our journey since arriving on this continent. I had not allowed myself to think much about it in the critical phase of saving the world, again, and even less so while on the road with Lina. Now though I could… as much as I didn't want to.

I opened the window and leaned on the window-sill, staring out into the cloudless night, decorated with countless stars which were reaching into infinity. So much to see. So much to experience and cherish. So many adventures, people to meet, roads to travel. So much… fun. So much that was not for me to have. I was a princess. Born from royal blood, chained to duties. It was times like this I loathed at my fate, for my life to be so limited.

Don't get me wrong. I liked who I was now. Traveling, adventuring, even spreading the word of justice… But it would all go away soon. Go away, be gone beyond my reach, as soon as I set foot into Saillune again. And all that because of that one damned letter and the one thing my father – who I adored, don't get me wrong on this too – could have done to totally shatter my belief in him.

"I don't want to go back," I mumbled quietly to myself, clutching the tiny but oh so important piece of paper between my hands. It had a royal sigil and all, neat handwriting, autograph and all… I could have done without the content. I hadn't opened it right away when we "set out" for the new world. I knew it was meant for the original scouting mission and probably was some fancy speech and best wishes from my father. It was mostly that, plus one crucial extra.

I yelped a little as the letter was snatched out my hand, to surprised to hold onto it. "Why's that?" I heard Lina's voice as I spun around to see the sorceress standing there reading the letter with the sort of interest you could only develop when you were deeply tired.

"Ah, Lina-san," I said cautiously, trying to divert attention and get her to forget about the letter. "I didn't mean to wake you, I just wanted some fresh air…" I trailed off at the expression crossing my friend's face. Face scrunched up, brows drawn together, eyes like slits but suddenly not from weariness but something quite more lethal.

"I see," she stated calmly. Well, as calmly as you might be able to imagine Lina Inverse can when she was secretly fuming. I really was glad not to be on her bad side right now. Wouldn't be healthy at all. I wasn't quite sure what to make out of this reaction since I was expecting actually more something like indifference or pitying if it came to the worst but… Why the heck did Lina look so angry?

"Maybe it's not quite the right moment but what do you want do? We wanted to talk about this anyway." She handed back the letter and sat on the bed, patting the spot next to her. Slowly I closed the window again and made my way over, sitting down and looking at her strangely, bewildered and rather confused.

True enough, the month I had been traveling with Lina alone had somewhat changed what I had taken for granted with Lina Inverse. There was a lot underneath the superficial character, the legend anyone knew. There was far more than just the bandit killer and famous sorceress extraordinary. I had come to know Lina more as a person who simply enjoyed life, who chased her dreams and there was nothing that would get her sidetracked when she had set herself a goal. Lina Inverse had always been someone I had looked up to, seen as a hero. These last weeks had taught me more about the person underneath all the glory and fame and I felt myself beginning to think of someone I looked up to in the sense of envy and longing. She had her whole future in front of her, undetermined. She was wild and free. Everything I wished to be…

"Well, that is pretty low, telling you this sort of thing in a letter," Lina commented with a huffing sound. "I never quite thought of your father as a coward."

"It's not like that," I defended. "He probably just thought it would be a nice surprise. That I would be grateful and have something to look forward to." I wasn't really sure where that came from, probably from years of formal training and attendance at court. It was true that I had never seen myself as much of a princess but that didn't mean that I couldn't be one. And some responses simply had become automatic.

"Do you?" I looked up at her, startled at the soft and genuinely worried tone. "Do you look forward to it? I mean, you are the princess. Shouldn't you be, like: 'Oh, I get my own, dreamy and handsome prince and spent the rest of my life in luxury!'" I wasn't positive if the statement was meant to be sarcastic or not, yet there was that look that told me Lina wanted a honest opinion. My opinion. Not that of the Princess of Saillune.

And so I bit back the automatic reply that had come to my lips immediately. "No." It was so quiet hadn't the room been silent anyway I doubt even with her closeness the sorceress could have heard it. I shook my head silently, fighting back tears. This wasn't a place or a time to break down, my upbringing screamed at me. "I want to be able to choose myself. I don't want to be chained by society, ruling a country and following the ideals of my father. But… It's not important what I want. You said it yourself, I am the princess. Society expects it from me and…"

"What do YOU want?" Lina interrupted, jolting me out of my self-inflicted melancholy. I stared at the other girl totally baffled and unsure how to answer that. My thoughts were spinning in my sleepy mind and my basic instincts screamed at me, rattling at their cage, wanting to be set free from their concealment beneath formal etiquette.

After a long period of silence I said in a tiny voice. "I want to be like you."

THAT got Lina's attention. "Huh?" She raised an eyebrow curiously. "I mean, not that that isn't boosting my ego but again: Huh?"

I chuckled actually, the sound being a mixture between hoarse and bitter. "You are everything I ever wanted to be. You are wild and free, following your dreams without any restrictions. I never wanted to be a princess. I never wanted to be kept in a fancy palace only getting out under heavy guard and for a limited time. Ever since I was a small child I had a dream of my own. To get out into the world and see all the wonders, meeting people and making friends. For a time there I thought following my father's example would grant me some of that freedom, that I could set out to journey under the guise of justice… You and all I've experienced since first meeting you taught me how much of an illusion I had been living and how deep I've actually buried my dreams."

One of those instances that had really gotten me to think was the old guys pretending to be heroes on that lone island after we had been scattered from the shockwave of the gateway being closed. Seeing how utterly pathetic their antics were and how much I had wanted to be like them, how much I WAS like them, had managed to override the false pretense that I actually had some sort of control over my life. The speeches, the logic, all of it had come from my father's example. I had simply followed in his shadow. I was doing what I never wanted.

"Okay."

It was for me to be confused again as I blinked at Lina who looked for all it was worth as if with that response everything was settled and she was ready to go back to sleep. "Excuse me?" I sputtered. "How is that okay?"

"Simple," my friend replied in that matter-of-fact tone she always got when she explained the reasons that for her were utterly flawless. "You don't want to go back? Fine with me. I wanted to see more of the outer world anyway. You say you want too? Then we do. Home can wait a little longer."

"But…" was all I got out before being once again totally astonished by Lina's ability to fall asleep within a single moment. I sat there, mouth slightly agape for several minutes before I actually thought about closing it. The whole thing, the whole conversation, had just been too weird and I was unsure of how to take it all. One primary emotion though had latched onto Lina's words, fueled by the released feelings.

Hope.

The ray of hope was tiny, not even worth noticing. But it was there. And my heart soared slightly at the prospect of freedom. Be it even so tiny and seemingly unreachable. It was there. Lina in her casual, easy-going manner had managed to bring forth a secret I had hid for most of my youth, dreams suppressed for so long revealed in a matter of a few minutes. And for the first time since I was five, when I last had seen my sister and when the dreams of an innocent child were shattered by her disappearance, I felt free again. Relieved of the burden. It wouldn't last, I knew. Whatever Lina might think, it wasn't that easy. But for the moment I decided to simply believe it was.

Smiling at the redhead who was making tiny snoring sounds I slipped under the covers, hoping to catch some untroubled and much needed sleep. I did not even blink an eye when after a few minutes of lying awake and arm fell over my upper body and a body snuggled closer, sighing comfortable. The occurrence of Lina snuggling up to me in her sleep had become so much routine I didn't even wonder about it anymore. Something would just not feel right. And at the moment I felt much to content to question this strange behavior.

A few seconds later sleep claimed me as well.

*************************

(Sylphiel)

Wandering through the streets of Garabid, the capital of Goya Kingdom, I took my time in walking around aimlessly. The sky was already turning dark but I had proposed a room earlier and would not have to worry about anything. Besides, there was a nice collection of stands on the rather enormous market place. A lot of traders and merchants were present and selling goods. I had learned fairly quickly upon first coming to this continent that the people here sometimes had rather old and rare magical artifacts in their possession without even knowing so. Family treasures passed down or found in some sort of archeological excavation. They merely believed it to be a cultural treasure and thought they could make a good price. Usually those prices were far beneath the item's actual value. In a small percentage of cases they were ridiculous high though.

I wasn't much the type to take advantage of such a situation like… well, Lina. However, it certainly helped to either raise some money or get a few items I could only dream of achieving in my homeland. And I needed some resources to go and look for Lina and the others after all. It might be that I was overestimating this… vision… but I was a careful girl, always had been. Better to take care of a potential danger now when endangering someone I might have been able to help. Lina said to me I was worrying too much. Maybe that is the case, being raised as a shrine maiden for most of my life often had such an effect on people after all.

I did, however, take the sorceress' advise and tried to relax a little as long as I didn't have a clue where to start looking. I knew that Lina-tachi was here somewhere. Anybody sensitive enough – even back home – probably felt the echo of the incredible power wave about a month ago. Chaos magic. It made me shudder a little although it hadn't been unpleasant. Yes, there was a destructiveness about the echo but also something warm.

I had made a reading earlier, trying to pinpoint Lina's location specifically but only got as much that she definitely hadn't left the continent and actually had to be in a rather close proximity. Until I found out more sufficient details though, I decided to look around a little. You never knew what you could stumble upon as traveling briefly with Lina-tachi had illustrated.

So it was that I came upon a booth with a wide variety of items, varying from cheap imitations to highly valuable amulets and other such things. I was not an archeological expert but had read a lot during my teachings and was fairly versed in magical and cultural items that dated far back, further than the Resurrection War even. And as I scanned over the items with a mild interest my eyes passed such an object I did at first glance not recognize but a moment later my gaze snapped back towards the item like a predator spotting prey… Well, okay. Maybe that would be more what Lina had done but my reaction came close. Trying to hide my interest – as impossible as that seemed judged by my reaction – I looked up to address the man behind the booth. I had to look funny there for a moment because the seller was currently engrossed in a hushed conversation with a fellow merchant and hadn't even acknowledged my presence, yet.

"I tell you it was supposed to be a real big lizard, a dragon maybe. The color of the darkest waters and eyes so sinister a ghost would run screaming…"

A… dragon? With sinister eyes? I blinked at that but before I could say something the other man interjected already.

"Pah, I heard it was supposed to be some horror creature. A hideous beast like an octopus with thousand tentacles, devouring everything in its sight."

The two men continued to argue about how hideous the beast exactly was and what it looked like. I must say, I felt rather stupid and more than a little confused just standing there.

"Ano… Excuse me…" The two men jumped slightly before whirling around. "*sweatdrop* What exactly are you talking about?" I inquired curiously, trying to get attention and finding their exaggerations for some reasons too heated to be a simple rumor.

The salesman with the long beard looked at me funny as if I wasn't off this world. Well, granted, being sealed away for a thousand years from the outer world might count for something similar but… "You didn't hear?"

The other, quite bald and muscular man quickly took over. "There is a rumor about some demon beast rampaging along the coastlines on the outer edge of the border. Nobody is quite certain what it looks like but it has apparently caused a lot of destruction in several small cities. People are frightened and pressing King Randolf to do something."

The other salesman nodded in confirmation. "They try to downplay it, of course, but you can tell they just have no idea how to handle something like that."

"Oh," I said after a pause, probably sounding rather silly being so nonchalant about the matter. I mean, growing up in Sairagg you weren't that unfamiliar with that sort of thing. Rumors such as those just didn't get to you so much as I suppose it would to common people. Especially those that had no background knowledge of magic and world order. It could be anything from a lower dragon, over a wild beast to a low-level Mazoku. IF the rumor was true, of course.

I was about to change the topic and get back to try and purchase the item I spotted  when a frightened scream split the late evening's air. It was the scream of a young girl and that immediately set me on high alert. Not to mention that my shrine maiden senses shrieked in sudden alarm. "Wha-Wha-What is that?" stuttered one of the merchants behind me as I turned around to see what was definitely at the very least a wild and quite unpleasant monster – could be a Mazoku though – hovering over a young girl menacingly.

People screamed all around me and I heard a frantic mother's voice trying to push through the crowd. I had no idea what was going on but I couldn't just stand aside like that. Raising a hand I concentrated hard and poured all my will into the spell. Failure could mean the little girl's death. "FLARE ARROW!" To my relief the arrow that shot from my hand was well-sized and didn't go out like a candle in the wind upon contact. All it did though was divert the creature's attention which gave one of the bystanders time to pull the girl away.

"That is not very nice," I said, calmly closing some of the distance between myself and the creature. "Why are you attacking an innocent child like that?" The… thing snarled in response and launched a magical bolt at me that bounced off the barrier I had risen out of caution. Mazoku then. That shot was too powerful for a simple monster but still rather low-level. He might be powerful in its own right but compared to some of the things you ran into when traveling with Lina…

With a start I realized how often I tended to compare myself with Lina in one or the other way lately. Not because of Gourry anymore but just because the redheaded sorceress had made quite an impact on my life. I pushed away those thoughts and focused on the task at hand. The apparent Mazoku eyed me with a new level of… contemplation. Not caution or wariness or alarm or something. After all what could a simple human like me do to a superior creature of darkness?

"It is none of your business, human. But if you must know before you die. I am here to spread the word of my master who will soon rule this part of the world!" Somehow that sounded… utterly stereotypical.

"And who would your master be?" I asked curiously silently readying a plan of attack. Okay, maybe there wasn't so much to ready. Only few methods existed to combat Mazoku and despite being a fully-trained shrine maiden I did not know any holy spells since they were lost with the end of the Resurrection War. That left only one option and for the first time I was really, really glad to have learned this spell for a different reason than to impress Gourry.

"I am under direct orders of Larul, General of the Great Deep Sea Dolphin-sama! And I will spread fear over this worthless piece of land."

THAT gave me pause. Dolphin's general? Here? As much as I knew this continent was mostly Shinzoku territory and rather untouched from both superior races. At least that was what the general ignorance and missing knowledge about world order suggested to me. What was a Mazoku Lord doing here. Especially making a move so openly. They were usually much more subtle.

"I see. I must ask you to leave this city alone, please. None of us means you any harm but I am afraid I must intervene if you further terrorize innocent people." As expected the Mazoku simply laughed at me not bothering to pay anymore attention, too far gone into what he thought was very amusing behavior for a _weak human. I sighed and dropped the barrier to begin the chant. "_Darkness from twilight, crimson from blood that flows; buried in the flow of time…_"_

The Mazoku's laughter started to die down and he looked on curiously making no move to intervene. His mistake, I suppose.

_"… in Thy great name, I pledge myself to darkness!_"

Now the Mazoku began to look doubtful. "Masaka. You can't…"

"_Those who oppose us shall be destroyed by the power you and I posses!_" I did not bother with a dramatic pose but simply pointed my hands forward, the crimson ball that had formed there crackling with power. The Mazoku DID look fearful now and tried to get away. Too late.

"_DRAGU SLAVE!_"

It wasn't all that different from how it went with Lina's usage of the spell. To my relief and the Mazoku's bad predicament he obviously wasn't able to warp through the dimensions all that well and could only let out a strangled cry that was quickly turning shrill as the crimson fire consumed him in a wash of blinding energy. A lot of rubble threw everywhere, screams were shut out by the following explosion that resulted in a few buildings reduced to ash and a bit of a little crater forming in the middle of market place. All in all the explosion wasn't as bad as I had initially feared.

"Well," I said, turning back to the duo of salesman. "I did warn him, right?" The poor men were a little shocked, their mouths hanging open but that was to be expected. For some reason I was a little disappointment, after all with Lina spending some time on this continent word should have spread a little already. Not that they were going to call ME Dra-mata or something similar now. Well, it couldn't be helped.

"Now, for that ring. I am afraid I can't quite afford this, would you like to trade for…"

The beardy man stared at me as if I had grown yet ANOTHER head and quickly picked up the small ring I was pointing out. "Oh no. Please, we owe you. You saved us from that monster. Please take this as a token of our gratitude. It's not worth that much anyway!" He picked up the ring quickly and put it in my hands before I had time to protest. For a moment I was tempted to point out that the ring was probably worth more than he could ever hope to earn in all his life but then decided leaving something so valuable in the hands of a clueless merchant would just not be right. And if they meant to thank me who was I to decline such a gracious offer?

As I thanked the man and began to walk back through my inn I was wondering though how he ever came in possession of a magical detector like this. That would make finding Lina SO much easier! The Mazoku worried me slightly though since it seemed to only further strengthen my vision. But for now I needed some sleep. Tomorrow I could see about tracking Lina down.

I was a little startled to find that I was met with looks varying between awed and grateful and unconsciously smiled a little. Certainly I wasn't Lina but even I could use some attention and I had to admit that I was rather proud of myself of handling the situation so well.

*************************

(Lina)

Breakfast was eaten in silence. Except the sound of food being devoured at a… leisure pace. Well, mostly. I wasn't about to drop my usual eating habits but I didn't have a decent six-course meal in over a month after all. So for once I was keen on savoring every bite… or every ten at least. And Amelia knew me well enough not to try and strike up a conversation while eating. Besides, next to Gourry and me the Saillune princess – or ex-princess judged by last night's revelations – came in as at least a distant third.

Now, if she would just drop that utterly annoying, secretive smile that screamed "I know something you don't". And that from Amelia. It was actually quite scary. However, other than that smile that sometimes showed through when she thought I wasn't looking Amelia did the impression of someone extremely nervous and edgy. I knew of course this was about yesterday night. I had wanted to talk more, explain my logic that even to me seemed like a spur of the moment comment. But I was too damned tired. I wasn't sure exactly WHY I had woken up in the first place. Surely not from a little fresh air. We had camped outside more often – with nothing else than a magic circle – in the last weeks than sleeping indoors. Some fresh air wouldn't have bothered me. There was just that tug and I was awake. Maybe I was beginning to get insane or something.

For a moment I really wished I just spotted a suspicious-looking priest with his eyes closed, purple hair and the most annoying smile this world probably had ever seen. THEN things would at least make some sense. For example why I had these weird dreams about Amelia and why… No, not going to bring up that detail again. I was doing a very good job of totally banning it from my mind right now.

"Okay," I finally declared letting the spoon in my hand drop, the food had been cleared mostly anyway and that left some for dessert if I felt like it after the conversation that was to follow. "What's up with the smile?" I tried teasingly wiggling my fingers in front of her face while peering curiously at the younger girl.

Amelia jumped a little and immediately snapped to attention. "Wh-What smile? What makes you think I am smiling? I don't know what you are talking about, Lina-ch… Lina-san."

"Right," I stated in this drawn-out voice that clearly said that I didn't believe a single syllable. "You know you can call me that if you want to since we are going to travel together for some more time." Amelia visibly swallowed and quickly drowned half of the contents of her glass. I blinked a little perplexed but shrugged. I knew what was coming next. It was predictable.

"Ah, about that. I mean about last night, what you said…"

"I meant what I said."

"But, how can you! Don't you want to go home too? After all that was the originally plan and the others will try to do so as well since it is the logical thing to do. Don't you want to meet up with Gourry again and…"

I fixed the… ex-princess with a sharp look. "And what? Do you want to tell me that you know better what I want?"

Amelia waved her hands frantically. "No, no, that's not it. I mean…" She dropped her head and inhaled deeply, then let out a slow, long breath. "Everybody knows that you have feelings for Gourry-san even if you don't want to admit it. You are…"

I slammed my fist on the table, making it shake sharply and the dishes threatened to fall over the edge. But it was effectively cutting off the familiar rant, the oh so well-known speech about how Gourry and I were the perfect couple. Amelia stared at me in shock, a little frightened. I sighed and recomposed myself. "Amelia. I'm going to tell you something now that I have never told anyone else of you before. I DO love Gourry." I was about to continue with the "but part" BUT the look from Amelia put me off for a moment. It was barely visible, a tiny, short, brief flash of… dejection? I put it off as a reaction that she probably thought I changed my mind but the image sort of stuck in my head.

"BUT," I continued after an uncomfortable silence. "I am not in love with Gourry Gabriev." The other girl opened her mouth to protest but bit back her response, waiting for me to continue. "The truth is," I said with a voice that was soft and a little sad, "that Gourry sort of is the brother I never had and always wished for. I always was a rebellious girl, never fitting into the tight role model of how a young girl should behave. But that was fine with me. I love my sister even though she is more scary than a Mazoku sometimes. Still, I always wished I had a brother to play with, to brawl a little maybe, just have fun the way I wanted to. Other girls mostly avoided me because I was different and most of the boys just thought I was weird, being a tomboy…"

There was an even MORE uncomfortable silence after that statement and I closed my eyes briefly, trying to chase away the melancholic thoughts of childhood again. Girls are supposed to be cheerful, not lost in the past. It didn't help much. I had long debated with myself whether to ever tell this ANYONE. But Amelia deserved to know after she opened herself so readily yesterday. And it felt good to tell someone, finally.

"Lina-chan…" Amelia whispered quietly, breaking the thick silence around us again. "I never…" She closed her eyes and smiled sadly. "I sort of know what you mean. And I am sorry that I never really saw it." And then she looked at me again and I knew her words were honest. There was a silent understanding passing between us without either one really being aware what exactly the message was.

"I guess for awhile there I really thought there was something between us and I tried actually. After that whole mess with Fibrizo, and Sylphiel kept nudging me sort of. I thought I might have fallen for the baka but in the end, it won't work out. You understand? In a weird sense we are too similar. He is great as a friend, as a… brother. You can drag Gourry into every single thing and we simply have fun. I just don't think I want someone like this for a life mate." And with a smile that said the matter was finished with I summarized. "And that is why I am in no particular hurry to meet up with Gourry again. Sure it would be nice but that can wait. I am much more interested into the outside world when just turning around and going home now. That's not my style."

Amelia nodded in silence and for a while none of us said anything and we continued our breakfast at an even slower pace. It became quickly apparent though that Amelia still had her doubts. I waited patiently this time, having said what I wanted to say. Explained my own motivations to go along with staying here for a little longer. If there was something else I was willing to be a good friend and quell her doubts if I could but only if she told me.

"It isn't going to work that easily," Amelia said after awhile. I didn't response immediately just watched, waiting for her to continue. "I can't just run away. I love my home, and they need me there. I am the Princess. How can I just turn tail and run when my duty…"

"I hear your father talking. Besides, your sister obviously managed to… disappear." I immediately felt bad at seeing the wince and the pain crossing her features. It was gone quickly. Schooled away obviously through years of training. But I had a sister myself I knew those kind of signs. And it was better not to bring it up again for now. I doubted Amelia was ready to reveal that memory to anyone yet. "I mean, didn't you say yesterday you never wanted to be a princess? You can never step out of your father's shadow if you keep that attitude up. You know what you want, so follow that path. Or do you want to be the single fighter for an ideal of justice that is anything but for the rest of your life?"

The dark-haired girl bit her lower lip in response, then shook her head. "Father will be angry. And he will never understand. For him its just what he is. He is FREE the way he lives and maybe that is the right thing for him. He's born as a royal just like me and… Oneesan… For him it's natural being that and he couldn't understand why someone else with the same upbringing wanted out. I don't want to disappoint him, Lina…" she trailed off and looked down at the table and I sighed a little exasperated this time.

"The first rule of freedom is realizing that you are free." The other girl looked up again but I continued. "Seize your dreams, set yourself a goal and realize that you can do it. That you are free to do ANYTHING. Not because people allow you to be free or give you their blessing. That isn't about freedom. Freedom is about realizing that no bonds, no force can hold you down and chain you to something if you don't want to. Do you BELIEVE that you can accomplish your dream and be the person you wish to be?"

Actually, if someone asked me right now where I had come up with all that philosophical and psychological nonsense I would have given them a shrug and another because I truly didn't know. I just tried to tell her how I felt most of the time, how I had pushed through everyone, including my sister, telling me I wasn't cut out for a traveling mage and much too young when I started. I was sitting here right now, enough money in my possession to buy the whole inn, having saved the world several times, taken out Mazoku my sister would have not dared to face with all her Ceiphied-bestowed gifts. All in all a pretty successful traveling mage if I dared say so – and I did dare. And Amelia said she wanted to be like me. Well, maybe not exactly like me. I guess it was a comparison thing, a role model of sorts. So I guessed that was about what she wanted to hear.

Amelia opened her mouth, shut it and opened it again. It became apparent she didn't have a suitable response or argument left. "But…" I got an impish smile and took my fork, stuck in some of the last bread pieces and stuck the food in her mouth. The result was pleasing imminent. As I said, a distant third after Gourry and me.

"No buts. Girls are supposed to be more cheerful. Stop doubting yourself or you never succeed. Now let us finish eating."

And we did, neither saying a further word until we were finished but the silence wasn't so thick anymore. In fact it was quite pleasant.

*************************

(Amelia)

To put it nicely, Lina was… different. Ever since being separated from the others she was acting a little weird. I doubted that was just because we weren't traveling in a big group because I just couldn't quite imagine Lina acting so different. Most of the time the difference wasn't there but once in awhile I caught her being quieter, more serious, contemplating… There were two sides to Lina Inverse, a fact I had quickly learned. Cheery, carefree and easygoing Lina and cheerful, carefree and easygoing a bit more serious Lina when it was necessary – like, say, slaying a Mazoku Lord.

She could be thoughtful if needed but it never lasted that long and then it came to actual confrontation she tended to rely solely on her instincts. Yet, in the past month, I caught her looking lost in thought, somewhere far away and most unsettling were those side glances sent my way when she thought I wasn't looking. If it wasn't so ridiculous I could swear I detected some sort of concern in them. For what I didn't know. But as I said it was ridiculous, probably a trick of my mind.

Except that she was doing it again as we walked along the streets of the town in relative silence. Relative silence was not exactly a term to be used while traveling with the redheaded sorceress. _She must have a lot on her mind._ _Probably didn't help that I brought up that thing with Gourry_, I thought quietly. In a way I could understand her even, hazard a guess at least. Fighting Dark Star had left us all in a sour mood even before we were separated. I wasn't sure what Lina was thinking about but for me it brought me all the way to my admission and decision from last night. Hearing and experience this pointless war firsthand had made me contemplate fate and if it really needed to be locked and set in stone. I had felt for Valgaav on a level more than just pity or sympathy. I could understand it basically. His predicament was similar to mine and still my problems felt so much more insignificant. And I hadn't even brought up the courage to stand up for my own wishes until Lina made her offer.

That grumpy mood – though Lina would never admit to it – got on my nerves though. It just wasn't the same as with a cheerful Lina. Thinking hard on something to snap her out of it, I had to grin as a sudden mischievous thought sprang to mind. I knew I annoyed her to no end with it upon my first request. "Lina-s…" I resisted the urge for the honorific after all Lina had made it quite clear that there would be little need for it. The reflex was just hard to suppress. The sorceress looked up questioningly. "I've been thinking and well… I think I grew up a bit from when we first met, so… Can you teach me the Dragu Slave now?"

Lina stopped frozen in her tracks, boggling and unresponsive for a moment. I couldn't hide the grin on my face very well and Lina's eyes grew wide upon spotting it. Then her expression suddenly turned dead serious which made me gulp for no apparent reason other than the twinkle in the corner of one eye that didn't mean anything good.

"Actually, I think I will."

THAT gave me pause and I almost fell over in surprise. "You will?" The expression on my face had to be comical because Lina broke out into giggles almost instantly. I faked a pout but couldn't maintain it for longer than two seconds before joining my friend. Passer-byes were looking at us funny but neither of us cared. The feeling was just too good and I felt a lot of the stress and dark thoughts disappear from my own mind.

After about a full minute of near-hysterical laughter we calmed down a little and Lina smiled. "Thanks for that, Amelia. I needed a mood booster." I just smiled in return and she smiled back. Shortly after that we resumed walking. "But seriously. I meant what I said." Okay, I almost stopped again. Almost. "Not right away though. You've shown that you can master powerful spells. Your progress in Spirit magic just from watching and learning a little from Zel is astonishing. I'm not quite sure if you are ready for Black magic yet. But if the two of us are going to travel together I want you to be able to hold your own in a fight without me always bailing you ought." There was that concerned side glance again but I decided not to dwell on it for the moment.

"You really mean it, don't you?" I asked, still a little unsure about the whole traveling thing. A part of me still said it was like running away. But what Lina said was also true and… well, I was just confused. "It still feels like neglecting my responsibilities. I've been raised like that, Lina. I can't just decide not to be a princess anymore and do what I want." My sister did, sort of, as Lina so painfully reminded me but I pushed that thought back into the far corners of my mind.

Lina didn't say anything for a few moments. "Well, if you need an excuse for now until you made up your mind what you really want, I suppose, we could always say that we are doing what you were supposed to do."

I met her gaze with a blank one and Lina chuckled quietly. "Your father wanted to make contact with the outside world and this was originally a scouting mission before Filia decided to rally our little party in for her prophecy, right?"

"Yes, that was what I and the rest of the fleet were meant to… Oh!" My face must have brightened immediately and I could smack myself for not thinking of that. After all I had been trained in this sort of thing. Subtle reading between the lines. Diplomatic skills. Even when I didn't make that much use of them before…

"He never said when you were expected to be back," Lina verbalized the conclusion I had come to and on impulse alone I engulfed the surprised redhead in a hug that made her gasp for air.

"Thank you, Lina! That is a wonderful idea!" I cheered and continued to cling to the immobilized – in both the sense of movement and speaking – sorceress. I wondered briefly why I felt so… warm and simply RIGHT but then followed Lina's example and decided not to wonder about the whys and simply enjoy the moment.

"You are welcome," Lina said smiling after I had lessened my grip a little. The smile she sent down my way was infatuating and as I looked up from my position, head rested against her chest, time seemed to freeze for a single moment. Nothing happened. Really, nothing at all. We pulled away as if the moment never came up but it was there and I felt a small twinge of… disappointment and loss. Although of what I could not tell.

Smoothly bridging the gap of awkward silence that might have followed Lina continued in her walk and I fell in step. "Alright. You already showed you can do Fire magic if you want to. Why don't we start there and I teach you some advanced spells. Shamanism is a concept of balance mostly and good enough to teach some adequate control. And that's basically what you lack. The skill is there, the control could be better."

I deflated a little at the reminder but knew that Lina was right. I understood that you should know when and how to use a spell first but I guess I never was a very patient girl. Maybe that was in a way my rebellion against my upbringing, always trying to plunge headfirst into action. There was the difference between Lina and me. Compared to me the other sorceress knew what she was doing even if it often looked blind and rush. A trait I envied greatly.

"Sounds great," I nodded enthusiastically.

*************************

(Sylphiel)

Sitting in the inn's lounge and sipping some tea I enjoyed the quiet morning and used it to examine the locator ring. It worked pretty much like a divination spell. The difference was though that you could actually locate a person this way. Normally locating an at least half-talented mage by divination was next to impossible. The magical field around the mage in question would distort the astral waves and therefore provide a natural protection even if you knew the person. A locator ring like this was an old item, meant to bypass these natural shields. The guilds back when those were a little more common were skeptical about it of course but for the task at hand it should prove useful.

My thoughts drifted back to the last evening though. I had been wondering if I was turning into Lina or something for awhile but quickly discarded the thought. While it was true that I was usually a passive one, raised in the ways of White magic and the service to Ceiphied and the good of mankind, I could take action when it became necessary. One of the valuable lessons Lina had taught me. Watching passively while other people were in danger and I COULD do something was going against my ethics as well. Okay, she phrased it a little differently but that explanation went better for me. Still, using a Dragu Slave… Shesh, Sylphiel. One could think you are getting violent. Oh my…

There hadn't been much of an option though. The Mazoku was rather weak and I knew he wouldn't be able to take a full-scale Dragu Slave, not to mention that this was the only attack spell I had that was at least reliable. Although why was even beyond my understanding because any other attack spells usually went wrong. It was an enigma I long had given up trying to figure out.

Concentrating back on the ring I focused my mind as if I would be casting Divination, calling up the image of Lina and her astral waves which I had gotten a good look at during our travels. The white gem on the bronze ring glowed faintly for awhile as the magic tried to seek out the target. Then, without warning, it suddenly flared brightly, blinding me for a moment. I did see Lina, alright. But everything around us was strangely surreal, the background white and unfocused. I wasn't able to take much of a look around either since I found myself face to face with the object of my search, deep red eyes seemingly staring into the depths of my soul. It was quite disconcerting and Lina's gaze was so captivating I couldn't even react as the redheaded sorceress leaned in to softly touch her lips to mine…

Another bright flash and the vision ended…

My eyes snapped open – I hadn't even realized that I closed them in the first place – and I had a hard time getting my breathing back under control. It was a wonder I hadn't knocked anything over. My mind was a haze, trying to make sense of what I had just seen or better experienced… That was just… I sat a long time in the chair, barely moving, silently, trying to get my beating heart and that strange fluttering feeling under control. I had absolutely no idea what just happened.

Sure I was a good shrine maiden – I didn't need others to tell me that – but I rarely ever had a vision. Once or twice in my life before but those were mostly insignificant things. I never was a seer or developed any sort of psychometric ability. But that… that… Ceiphied, it had felt so real, so… good.

_No, no, NO._ I shook my head vehemently. I was not going to do the same thing as I did with Gourry. Falling for someone because of a vision was probably just as bad as the crush I had on him. And that was Lina we were talking about, she would probably freak out at the simple idea of what I had just experienced, it would be like trading one impossibility for an equal other and… Goddess, why was I even trying to reason with this seriously? It was just a silly… silly… mental reaction. Yes, that's what it was.

"Excuse me, Miss…"

I jerked out of my mental rambling with a start at the gruff, male voice and must have appeared as if frightened to death just moments ago – which came remarkable close. But the middle-aged rough-looking soldier didn't have to know this. "Are you alright, Miss? I didn't mean to startle you."

I shook my head. "No, it is alright. I was just… deep in thought." The man looked doubtful but didn't comment. I studied him more closely, noticing the neatly polished armor in black and white with the royal crest of the Kingdom in several places. He carried a sword at his side that looked rather menacing. The face of someone who had been in service as a guard or soldier for most of his life. Mid-thirties probably, a thick beard and hard lines in his face. "What is it you wish from me, Sir?" I asked politely, really wondering what a soldier could want from a traveler.

"Ah, Miss…"

"Sylphiel. Sylphiel Nels Lahda. But please call me Sylphiel."

"As you wish, Sylphiel-san. I am here on royal order to accompany you to an audience with His Excellence, King Randolf," the soldier said in that authority voice most of them recite orders with.

I blinked, surprised, then raised an eyebrow. "Really, whatever for would the King need my service? Or is there anything bad I did?" Except blowing up a part of the capital, of course, I added silently but then I suppose there would be more soldiers and definitely more threatening. This one didn't look threatening, just someone who was making an errand, carrying out orders. I had seen enough of those at home.

"I do not really know," the soldier said a little sheepish to not provide better information, "but it seems Randolf-sama has heard of your… performance last night at the market place and would ask a favor of you." At my perplexed look he quickly added, "No, and I do not think he is going to press charges."

I sighed and stood up. I really wanted to get on with finding Lina and the others but at the same time trying a divination again was making me a bit wary at the moment, that strange… whatever it was still spooking around my mind. And it was never good to refuse a royal invitation. I could at least go and see what this was all about.  "Alright then," I said finally, putting a few coins on the table. "Lead the way."

*************************

(Lina)

I had seen and defeated a fragment of Shabranigdo, I had messed with Gaav and Fibrizo and was more or less responsible for bringing about their demise. I had gone out into the outside world and brought down a merged beast of Demon Lord, God and Ancient Dragon, together with a Mazoku and a Dragon Priestess. I had been possessed by the mother of all things, the Lord of Nightmares. There are very rare times anymore when I was truly impressed. Such a time was now and I had never expected that Amelia of all people would come close to be mentioned in the same breath as the points above.

Granted the accomplishment wasn't so impressing as the other experiences but… I was still impressed. Little Amelia, making-up-her-mind-about-declining-being-the Princess of Saillune was a natural adept to Shamanism magic. Quite frankly I wasn't sure why I never had seen it before, given that she had just with a little pre-training taken to Spirit magic very quickly and mastering it up to the strongest spell in no time. I should have gotten suspicious, I should have changed my opinion but… Well, frankly I was pretty fooled by her act just as anyone else. Not quite so an act as a natural behavior indoctrinated through years of training and influence from her father. She had me fooled, she had anyone fooled.

Not that Amelia didn't really wished to seek justice. That alone was a fine goal if you knew what you were talking about. Unfortunately her family's wacky belief of what justice was and what not left her – now that she began to face the reality – confused and without a clear idea of what and what was not justice. Like a child who always followed what his or hers parents told them until he or she woke up one day and realized that what the parents said wasn't always true.

However, as misguided as Amelia seemed at the moment, trying to seek out her own dreams for a change, she took to magic like a mosquito to light. She had the basics of a lot of elemental magic down already and was quite adequate in Fire magic. The way she managed to memorize and actually learn the mastery of the lore was a little frightening. We had settled on a lonely hill between two cities, secluded and pretty much untouched. I hadn't even been sure why I really suggested that I wanted to teach her. Well, not sure other than because of the dreams, but I wasn't talking about them…

Amelia had been very attentive when I launched into the basics of control and harmony. There were people in our homeland who believed Shamanism wasn't only a fairly balanced lore but actually a toned-down version of Light-Dark Fusion, Chaos magic. It drew upon spirits which was sort of like using a chant to focus your will for a spell instead of going right to the source as the Laguna Blade did. Spirit lore was neither Good or Evil. It was just nature, chaos, just like the Lord of Nightmares was. It made sense in a way.

Amelia had mastered spells of the caliber of Rune Flare and Burst Flare – in theory – down within a few hours of actual teaching and absorbed my basic knowledge of Air and Water magic like liquid. I wasn't much an Earth person but she said that she had observed Zelgadis a lot.

I was impressed, yes. And I was impressed that surprisingly most of what I lectured about seemed to have been taken to heart because just a bit below of my position on the low roof I had sought cover on, I quietly but critically observed her taking out a local bandit gang that had just happened to cross our way. Now, you see, we were speaking about really big and nasty guys here, a lot of them as well. The kind I would usually not just stay away from messing with. But I wanted to see how my new… charge – funny that, I never wanted to be a teacher, not so early anyway – would hold herself on her own. I might not always be there in the future – even though a tiny part of me rebelled against the possibility – and she had to be able to really take care of herself.

So far I was not disappointed. Amelia had not discarded her entrance speech but kept in simple this time and – amazingly – didn't trip at all. I kept a spell at the ready in case she'd get in trouble but the younger girl hurled elemental spells into all directions with a precision and efficiency that was alarming. Alright, she was overdoing it a little the way she constantly changed elements and the power levels were quite a bit overdone. But that was a feeling I knew all too well. I was simply satisfied that she apparently took my speech about control to heart. If I had known she could be so reasonable underneath the cheery, bubbly mask I would have thought differently about teaching her something bigger.

"RUNE FLARE!"

My eyes widened and I whistled in appreciation at that particular variation of one of the most powerful Fire spells a human could cast. The multi-colored beams of heated, pure energy circled around a group of bandits with a blurring speed before suddenly charging inwards at their caged prey.

It was almost over now and I was about to fly down again when my eyes caught movement. Only the experience of years of traveling and dealing with this sort of thing let me react that split second earlier that I needed. Charging up a Flare Lance so powerful it could tear through a few meters of thick rock I hurled the spell at the blur of shadowy motion heading towards Amelia.

I think the other girl sensed something as well since she was already moving away on instinct when the Flare Lance exploded against its target but it wouldn't have been enough to escape the Mazoku in time. The large, hideous form of dark blue-brown skin and blade-like limbs instead of arms hovered in the air disorientated for a moment from the impact giving Amelia time to jump back in actual fright. The rest of the bandits were quick to catch on the diversion and ran for it. But they were our least problem.

"I thought we finally left those behind. You okay, Amelia?" The dark-haired girl nodded faintly. The slight shock was understandable the way the Mazoku had sneaked up on her. I stared the thing down with my best glare, cracking my knuckles. "So what's your deal, buddy?"

"I Am hERe tO kIlL liNa iNveRSe aNd heR FrieNdS!" the Mazoku hissed, raising his limbs, dark magical energies crackling around his blurry form.

"Can't you guys come up with something interesting? It's either kill Lina or let her do what you want or something different. This is getting quite boring, you know?" The Mazoku didn't respond, just proceeded to drift forward again. "Alright already, let's get this over with. I took down bigger ones than you after all." Focusing my will on my talismans I began the chant. "Oh Lord of Darkness and…"

The talismans staid inactive. Sealed, just like against Dark Star. I never thought of testing them afterwards…

"Oops…" I stated intelligently and dodged to the side under a rather sharp limb swing through the air in the space I had just vacated. Amelia had apparently shaken out of her state as well and moved to the other side. My mind was working quick, judging the power of the Mazoku as possibly not too strong but strong enough that normal spells wouldn't work. I could try and cast Laguna Blade without the amplifiers but wasn't sure if I could maintain the power long enough to be of any help. And one try would probably tire me out completely. Too risky.

At least the Mazoku ignored Amelia now and was busy keeping me running, dodging and jumping. I didn't bother with anything more than a few diversion spells to get some breathing space. All attacking seriously would achieve was draining reserves I might still need. The problem was that that particular Mazoku was quick and it wasn't long until I wasn't fast enough. A cry of pain came unbidden from my lips when I received a long gash along my left arm. My world exploded in pain, a lot of pretty colors, as my opponent took advantage of the situation and blasted me to the ground, hard. I didn't even have time to blink or properly clear my vision before the Mazoku was above me, readying himself for a last strike…

"FEHLZAREID!" The spiraling ray of spiritual light crashed into the unsuspecting Mazoku's back and threw him a few meters away before he recovered. It was enough for me to roll into a kneeling position, arms outstretched. I ignored the pain as best as I could and took advantage of my… our foe's efforts to shake of the powerful Astral attack. "BLAST ASH!" As the black void dropped in on the hideous creature I nearly missed the chant from behind me over the roaring inferno of magical energy and the haze from blood loss…

"… crimson fire burning bright!"

She wasn't…? I was up in a flash, ignoring the screams of protest from my body and whirled around to dash back towards a chanting Amelia. Damn it, what was she doing casting that spell here and at that short range? It could burn us or at least her in the process as well.

"Gather together in my hand and become an inferno!"

With a burst of speed I hadn't been aware of achieving before, fueled alone by adrenaline, I grabbed Amelia with my uninjured arms, cast a levitation spell and hauled us into the air. The other girl was a little disorientated and almost lost her control of the spell. "Aim it down!" I cried out and thankfully it was enough.

"BURST FLARE!"

The surge of blue flame was impressive. I could manage a bigger one if I wanted to but the aim was true and just as the Mazoku emerged from the black void of the Blast Ash spell he was assaulted by the most powerful Fire spell that a human could cast without an amplifier. I wasn't so dumb to believe that would be enough though.

Guiding us up to the roof of the lone cottage that I had used as an observation platform before – it was apparently unused for years already –, I forced myself to act quick and complain later. The plan forming through the haze of pain was pretty much only the beginning of one but I did neither have time or concentration for a better one. "Cast a Ra Tilt. We'll hit it with a Fusion spell!"

"But you are…" Amelia protested, worry clear in her voice.

"NO! Not now, we don't have time!" She reluctantly nodded and took a stance. I hope I had enough power and concentration left for this.

"Darkness from twilight, crimson from blood that flows; buried in the flow of time…"

"Source of all souls which dwell in eternal and infinite."

"… in Thy great name, I pledge myself to darkness!"

"Everlasting flame of blue…"

"Those who oppose us shall be destroyed by the power you and I possess!"

"… let the power hidden in my soul be called forth from the Infinite!"

I almost collapsed under the strain of maintaining that one, single Dragu Slave but gritting my teeth, I poured every bit of remaining power into it. _Gotta keep her safe_, I chanted in my mind, not really realizing that I did so.

"DRAGU SLAVE/RA TILT!"

A lance of crimson and white blue flowing into each other was the last thing that both the Mazoku and I got to see. With the difference that for the Mazoku it WAS the LAST thing he got to see, while I only sank into blissful unconscious. Or at least I hoped so…

*************************

(Sylphiel)

A castle or a palace usually was a rather pompous thing, drowning in luxury, sparkling like a miniature sun, great and glorious like the god of the world – or the land at least. This one was not much of an exception. Surrounded by high walls of reddish marble the actual palace stood in glittering colors varying between bronze and gold although the talented eye could clearly see that most of it was fake and just for the effect. Building a palace out of rare raw materials was a foolish thing, every sensible person new this. Three towers rose high up into the air, with the center one at the back of the castle as the highest structure in the whole capital if not the whole kingdom. It would be an impressive sight if you were not from a continent used to magical achievements. I had seen a castle once that floated directly atop the peak of a mountain. A difficult trick, yes, but very impressive.

Nonetheless King Randolf obviously knew how to construct a palace well, I noted, as the soldier, who had introduced himself as Marcus, led me through the wide hallways that were much too spacious for my taste, especially because they often only had the task of connecting chambers and nothing much else. Long red carpets that seemingly flowed in a straight line towards the throne room since we had not stepped off it since entering.

Noticeable was the lack of statues. No, don't get me wrong there were statues, plenty of them. Masks, crests, etc. BUT it lacked anything religious. No Ceiphied, no Dragon Lord, no patron, no nothing. I shouldn't be surprised but the lack of anything remotely mythical was… odd. Faith usually didn't just die out because most people didn't know that there were Shinzoku and Mazoku fighting for world domination. In those places they tended to make their own beliefs. At least something would always be there.

"Do your people believe in a deity or something?" I asked the soldier walking silently next to me. There had not been much necessity for small talk. The grumpy man made his job and didn't know anything beyond his orders. I couldn't quell my curiosity though.

"Mmmh?" The soldier glanced sideways before focusing back on the path ahead – which he must know by memory actually, step for step. "Nonsense. We are an advanced country, technology is the craft of the future. There are no such things as monsters and gods or all that stuff." He didn't look the type to believe it and frankly, if I was less tactful and more direct, I would have pointed that out but intended to keep silent.

After a short while Marcus made a grunting noise, obviously he had expected me to retaliate in some way. "I mean, that's what the King says and what the King says is law, you know? He's a decent guy, actually rather nice but pretty atheistic." He looked at me curiously. "What about you? You are not from around here, aren't you? What do you think about gods and stuff?"

I considered my reply for a moment. "Oh. I KNOW a lot of things about this. But I doubt you would believe me. I can't blame you people. From where I come we grew up with magic, legends and general worldview everybody at least knew the basics of. I've been in this lands for a few months and I tell you it is amazing how many magical treasures you have that you could sell for… well, a lot."

Marcus didn't respond right away and never managed to give a reply before we reached two HUGE double doors that screamed throne room entrance. Marcus said something to the guard and I was properly announced. Having had that pleasure once in awhile back home in Sairaag I composed myself and resumed my walk through the doors that were opened in a dignified manner. If the hallways were overly spacious the throne room was… enormous. A lot of empty space, even over the top of what most monarchs desired. What I failed to tell was that by all the space and the expensive looking makeup from the outside, the inside wasn't all that rich-looking. At least no walls with diamonds upon every square inch of the surface or something similar. Expensive, yes, but not in a way that was meant to scream your wealth at everyone stepping inside.

I focused back on the man on the throne. King Randolf was not much of an impressive person either. Average looks, a light beard, dark and actually kind eyes, soft blond-brown hair under the golden crown and a long flowing robe in red and a dark blue. He was as best as I could judge still pretty young, younger than Marcus. I thought myself a pretty good judge of people and could tell that King Randolf was a kind and righteous ruler if maybe a little thickheaded at times. But then again, most nobles were.

I bowed upon reaching the throne. "Your Highness. I am here upon your request. What would you have of a simple traveler as myself?" I asked, seeing no sense in stalling. I had other things to do. I had to find Lina. Despite the vision from earlier there was a feeling of urgency I could not deny.

"Welcome to the palace, Sylphiel-san, and thank you for coming." Randolf stroke his chin in thought, a trait common among rulers. "I am sorry for the suddenness of the matter but we have heard of your deed on the market yesterday as you slew the wild beast. You made quite an impression, young one."

"Uh… thanks," I replied, not sure how to react. I could point out that what he called a "wild beast" was actually something far nastier but decided to keep quiet, remembering Marcus words. It was not likely King Randolf would believe me.

"I understand you are a powerful sorceress from far away, is that not so?" I nodded and waited for him to continue. "In this case we would like to enlist your service." I blinked at that but didn't say anything right away. "Surely you must have heard the rumors of the hideous beast rampaging our towns on the coast," he continued. "We are a peaceful country and such things have not happened in a long time. The reports coming back are sketchy at best. I fear we are ill-prepared for whatever is out there, endangering my Kingdom's peace."

At this point I did intervene. "And you would want me to do what? _Slay the hideous beast_?" I asked with a little bit of sarcasm. Something rare for me but I was getting annoyed at the repeated mention of "beast" and the barely audible but present disdain at the mentioning of "magic" and "sorceress". King Randolf seemed like a nice ruler but he was quite ignorant of some things.

"After your spectacular display yesterday, I believe it would be an easy task to do. Of course you would be rewarded. Say a hundred gold pieces?"

He was desperate alright. But still… "No."

Clearly surprised at this King Randolf was quick to react. "Two hundred."

Alright. Really desperate. "Believe me I would but I can't."

Silence hung over the room for a few heartbeats. Quite whispers from the guards present. Obviously it was not expected that someone would refuse such a generous offer. "Why is that so?" the King finally asked the question I was expecting.

"Several reasons," I replied. "First and foremost the _beast_ from yesterday was a Mazoku. A weak one, mind you, but still of the superior demon race of this world. They are not easy to deal with at all. And if the one I met told the truth – and besides being not exactly the trustworthy kind there was no need to lie – what you call a hideous beast is something far beyond my power. I am a shrine maiden, a healer. I practice the white arts. The spell from yesterday is one of the most powerful ones known but it is basically the only offensive spell I have. Against a Mazoku Lord or something directly underneath it wouldn't do a single thing."

"That is foolish belief!" one of the obvious advisors exclaimed. "Demons and such don't exist. It's just a mindless beast corrupted by nature probably and…" He trailed off under my sharp look.

"I come from the land locked from your eyes before the Pillar of Light appeared. I am sure you must have heard. I cannot hold it against you that you have such poor understanding of how the world works but believe me when I tell you this is a _beast_ you'd better leave alone." The advisor was about to protest but I continued anyway. "Secondly I am on an important journey myself which might lead me directly towards your problems anyway. But I will not approach this situation without the aid of friends I am about to seek."

A wave of his hand silenced the King's advisor who was clearly not the kind to back down. "I will not speak against your wisdom then. You know your lore better than I, clearly. But why don't we decide upon an arrangement that would suit us both? You say that you seek friends of yours. I understand they are in the area but you don't know where exactly?" I confirmed that with a nod. "Why don't you stay here then and we will aid you in your search. I admit I have not much belief in magic and the sort but we are a peaceful country and my men do not know how to deal with what is threatening us."

I contemplated the proposal for a few moments. Clearly there wasn't much against it and if Lina-tachi was close having every guard and soldier looking for them would be convenient. Not to mention that having a quiet place to work with the locator would be helpful as well.

"I can agree to that."

*************************

(Amelia)

Finding us an inn was an easy task, getting Lina there and in the room was another. The redheaded sorceress was not exactly light – not that I was implying anything bad here – and I wasn't all that fit after the battle anyway. I needed awhile to rest after making sure that Lina's wound wasn't too bad. After that I had settled to cast a slow Recovery and rest my energies to at least fly us to the next town. That was about the best I could manage, after that I had to actually carry her to the inn.

I put the limp bundle down on the bed and took a couple of deep breaths before checking up on the healing process again. I was just glad that the wound hadn't been poisoned. Not that I couldn't cast Dicleary but Mazoku Poison was… persistent. I had seen one or two cases and those weren't nice to look at afterwards. The gash on her arm was almost gone now but I was carefully not to put her on that side to ease her sleep. Most of the exhaustion was a combination of blood loss, channeling of high-level magic under those circumstances and the body recovering because of the spell. She wouldn't wake up until morning, or sometime deep in the night.

Sitting on the edge of the bed my hand tucked away a few erratic strands of red, Lina's hair was messy and a lot lighter than usual. However, that was to be expected. Normally Lina could cast a couple of Dragu Slaves without tiring but in her weakened state it had taken her a lot of concentration. Also she must have put most of her reserves into that last one to make it work. The result was spectacular though. I wondered why nobody else had ever thought about such a method of combating a Mazoku and reminded myself to ask Lina tomorrow. There probably was a good reason.

I stopped the motion of my hand against the redhead's cheek suddenly and blinked, realizing that my thoughts had drifted. I almost regretted standing up again and after pulling the covers up, going over to my own bed. I had gotten used to being close to someone while sleeping. It was a strangely comforting feeling. But before today most of the times were born out of a lack of space and… well, whatever made Lina do what she did. But the redhead wasn't one to let people get TOO close when she could help it. I wasn't sure why she allowed me to but didn't question it either. I had observed her and Gourry long enough to know that Lina would deny any emotional reaction in such a direction.

Too tired from the exertion of the day my thoughts refused to focus as soon as I was lying down…

*************************

… and waking up in a strange place. Not exactly waking up per se since I was sure I was dreaming. Despite the belief of people I was not a very big dreamer whether be it about justice quests, food or gold. I was what most people would call a sound sleeper and never really remembered much about them, neither being so conscious in one. But the surrealistic place here surely was a dream. A nonexistent dream if that made any sense. Darkness beyond blackest pitch, deeper than the deepest night. A void so black it was not even black anymore, it was just… there. I couldn't feel my body, couldn't touch see, hear or smell anything. Nothing at all. Just the awareness of being. Being… Being… Who…?

Memories, flashes, pictures. A girl not much more than five or six wearing all black on a cemetery, in front a gravestone. That was me… NO! That was… Me? Amelia? But I was Amelia, wasn't I? What…?

*Oneechan left…* the little Amelia said and the memory faded.

A new one. A girl nine or ten maybe. Red hair, adorably cute… Me? Lina? I didn't know… Little Lina running after a man, carrying a struggling dark-haired girl on his shoulder… No, not that! Not Myria… Please…

The memory ended. More came, less detailed, blurred, in a haze. Of Lina, of Amelia, of me. But who was I? I didn't know and yet I did. I was both. We were both. How could that be? It felt so good, so warm and right and… Something was missing, something important. I couldn't tell what but I… we felt…

"YOU ARE NOT YET COMPLETE."

Exactly.

Huh? What? Who?

Awareness spread out, senses returned and the void lit up became tangible, shining in a dull hull. Liquid, water, around me… us. I was drowning and yet not. I didn't breathe but there was no need to. A big sea of golden light. A sense of belonging. A sense of home and yet my… our mind boggled and screamed in primal fear.

"YOU ARE NOT YET COMPLETE. FIND YOUR MISSING PART AND THEN COME BACK. YOUR FATE HAS JUST BEGUN TO UNVEIL."

It was too much, the voice wasn't loud but it was everywhere. Simply overwhelming and too much to comprehend. The enormous presence so familiar and yet so strange. I…

I looked down at myself the first time. Not much to look at was there. I was neither of Lina's or Amelia's size, something in between, physical attributes a blend as well. The water – despite being in it – reflected my image. Our image. Dark red hair flowing into black, reaching just to the shoulders. Eyes a deep violet. The face…

"Who…?" The question could have been anything from "Who are you" to "Who am I?" Philosophical questions that were oh so important and justifiable right now. But the dream ended…

*************************

… and my eyes opened, awake again, to fix upon ruby ones gazing sleepily back at me. No words were spoken, none of us moved. None of us dared to even breathe.

"Lina?" I asked finally, timidly, carefully. "Did you just dream…"

"… that I was you and you were me and we were one and we were visiting the Lady of Dreams?"

Okay, that was not what I was going to say but… "Yeah. Something like that." After a pause I added, really not wanting to move and ignoring the thought of anything so unimportant than sleeping arrangements. "Uh, Lady of Dreams?"

"Don't know where that came from. But I suppose since nightmares are just bad dreams and dreams are just good nightmares, it makes a weird kind of sense. Uh, did that make sense?" Lina explained, still sleepily, not moving either. We still held our gazes. The dream memories came unbidden back to me, she must have seen… No, not yet. This felt just too nice to end…

"I… guess…" A little light went off over my head. "Dreams, Nightmares? As in Lord of Nightmares? We've just spoken with GOD?!? No wait, she spoke to us or mind-talked or something or…" Alright, I wasn't the quickest sometime but at least I wasn't as bad as Gourry and I think my brain was just about now catching up with the significance and decided not dealing with it was just fine.

Then Lina did something totally unexpected. "You are babbling, Amelia-chan. But that's okay, you are cute when you do that." I might have fallen out of the bed from being too stunned and thrown completely off guard by that. However, Lina was holding me, so that didn't happen. I felt like I should say something in return but my mind had just went into meltdown from the overload and I could only move my mouth in a futile attempt to form speech.

"I… uh… I mean…" Lina began to stutter and instinctively pull away, her eyes now wide awake. I scrambled to grab for her arms and pull her down again, an instinct that was very strong but not strong enough to overcome my paralysis quick enough. The motion proved to be unnecessary since upon reaching a sitting position far too quickly Lina let out something between a yelp and a howling sound and collapsed back onto the bed, one hand to her forehead. "Oh, my head…" she groaned.

This time I pulled her into an embrace, encountering brief resistance and a whine-like sound that could have passed as my name. "Shh, it's okay. You are still weak from being hurt, your body hasn't adjusted yet. Rest some more," I tried to tell her with my best soothing voice. I never was a good person to lull people to sleep and Lina winced a little as my voice was entirely too loud for her senses… "Oops, sorry," I mumbled.

"My bed…" Lina mumbled, could have been a grumble too. Definitely another protest.

"I put you there," I pointed out. "And that is definitely my bed. And no, I didn't wake up." And I doubted that I could sleepwalk, carry a larger Lina over, lie down again and snuggle into her arms. Err, no. Definitely not possible. And I didn't sleepwalk. A clear No.

"I…" Lina looked sheepish, almost afraid. I could practically see mental and emotional shields straining to snap into place but finding no leverage. "I didn't… L-sama, I'm sorry, Amelia, I…"

"Shh," I stopped her again, not wanting to let go even though the temptation to use a finger and touch this soft… What the heck?!? Scratch this thought, forget it right away! My mind still wasn't working rationally. "I really don't mind. I have no idea why you are doing this but we both know it can't be denied. It feels… nice…" Eh? Well, that was true at least. Didn't help much to stop the weird train of thoughts though.

"Love you…"

"Wha…?"

"Nothing."

And again Lina dozed off, leaving me totally confused and just too much info to deal with. I needed to get out of here. Take a cold bath, clear my head, get some fresh air. The problem was that I just felt too good to leave this spot for, like, ever. I didn't get it and maybe I really didn't want to think about it anymore for the time being…

I didn't sleep anymore after this, for some reason content to just watch over the redhead.

After about two hours passed I got a little restless though. The sun had already risen and the morning was turning late. Not that I was begrudging Lina her sleep or wasn't totally content where I was now but… Carefully untangling myself from the sleeping girl I slipped out of the bed and into a pair of slippers. Making a quick tour to the inn's dining hall, I ordered a big load of breakfast – figuring that there was plenty of energy to replenish – and took the whole thing upstairs.

The process took about half an hour and when I came back into the room, Lina was tossing a little and muttering something incoherently. I put the LARGE tray down next to the bed and slipped back into my previous position, noting with relief and a tiny smile that obviously my presence seemed to calm the other girl.

Settling down, another couple of minutes passed before Lina finally stirred. Blinking sleepily upwards she was met by a warm smile and a bit of a concerned gaze. "Feeling better now?" I wanted to ask about the other thing… things but thought better of it, suppressing my usual curiosity. Lina nodded slowly and tried to sit up, this time very carefully and actually succeeding. I reached down beside the bed and brought the tray up. "Breakfast," I announced with a cheerful smile, trying to lighten the awkward mood a little.

Lina stared for a moment, then grinned, reached for the tray and started to… devour everything on it in less than thirty seconds. I was VERY glad that I had eaten something downstairs. A content belch came from Lina's throat and she laughed nervously. "Sorry."

I shrugged, signaling that it was alright. "So, were we really dreaming about L-sama and why did you say that you love me?" I blurted out. I couldn't help it. I was a curious person, a natural bother, my cousin Alfred had once put it. I had been moody this entire last month and my own curiosity had taken a backseat in a lot of things recently. That might be why I was so eager to take up Lina's serious offer for magic lessons. It was a way to satisfy my own natural drive to learn new things. Not so much anymore in the name of justice but just… to be a better person. Someone I could define myself with, even though in a lot of ways people always define themselves through others.

Lina was turning a nice shade of red, matching her hair color and surpassing it briefly, then laughed embarrassed. "Eh heh… Yes, yes, I'm sure we were in The Sea, so that only leaves one logical conclusion. Not to mention the Mazoku from yesterday… Gah, that stinks, screams prophecy if you ask me. I just wanted some quiet time!" She was saying all of that very rushed, so I figured out quickly that maybe the direct way really wasn't that good all the time.

Deciding to drop the comment and write it off as a sleep-induced, post heavenly – or watery – dream encounter, which I had planned to do anyway, I decided to give a different approach one more try. "But you do think I am cute?" I said a little teasingly.

I wasn't expecting a reply, not at all the one that came from Lina, effectively silencing me. "Yeah, much more than that…" she trailed off and quickly continued. "I mean, don't try to stall me!"

"Stall you?" I asked confused. "From what?"

"From talking about yesterday! What was the big idea about almost scorching us alive in there? You don't fire off a Burst Flare at point-blank range!" the redhead chastised a bit louder, immediately flinching from her own raised voice.

I looked away sheepish but still managed to reply somewhat steady. "I… He hurt you and I just… I didn't have much time to think…" And I wasn't Lina. I didn't have her experience and speed to work out a good strategy at the drop of a hat. Seeing Lina on the ground, injured and helpless was just… I couldn't describe and didn't want to think back on it if I could help it. Rarely I had felt such anger at a being than at the Mazoku at this point. The spell just sprang to mind, it had been the best way I knew how to deal damage that moment. Looking back on it, I had to admit it was a stupid thing to do but I would do it again if the outcome was the same with Lina alive.

"Hey, it's okay," Lina said more softly, one hand on my shoulder. "After all I'm the mistress of overkill and maybe just being hypocritical. So… Just keep it in mind. I am not invulnerable and neither are you." As I relaxed Lina looked thoughtful and a lot more troubled. "In any case, it was a miracle that the combination did work. They did merge, right? My memories are still a little fuzzy." I nodded in confirmation. "That's odd. Usually a Black magic and Spirit spell don't work that well together. I never saw someone do it before. That probably was a high gamble…"

"But it worked," I pointed out, having received the answer to my earlier question. We were lucky but there was no need in questioning the luck afterwards.

"Yeah. It did. However, what did the Mazoku want from us and what was the deal with that dream?"

I didn't have an answer for those questions either.

*************************

A couple of days later

After recovering for a full day Lina and I had settled into a kind of routine. Staying in motion – so that we wouldn't give an easy target if followed – we traveled from town to town, further towards the opposite coast and deeper into the heart of the kingdom. You could tell the latter easily by the rising number of guards present and the distinctively wealthier flare of some of the towns and villages. Coming from a country similar to this one – safe for the use of magic of course – I could tell that easily. No Mazoku showed up again. No sneak attacks or weird creatures bothering us. Not a single one.

The days were spent either with training or bandit hunting. Even though we had acquired more than enough, Lina pointed out that it was always better to be prepared and stocked in case something came up and I couldn't fight that logic since neither could I nor really did I want to use my royal account. The money would have helped us not very much anyway here.

Besides learning new Shamanism spells – a fact that maybe surprised me even more than Lina – we concentrated on trying out a few Fusion spells – just in case – and Lina spent most of the remaining time trying to work out why her Blood Talismans had been sealed and how to fix the problem. That detail worried both of us because quite frankly even with the talismans Lina had been able to only combat simple Mazoku but they didn't help much against a Mazoku Lord. Without them a definite advantage was lost.

Right now we were relaxing in a nice little town, having earned the short rest far more than anyone else. "Seems pretty quiet lately. Maybe it was just a remaining servant of Gaav or Fibrizo, seeking revenge. You made yourself quite some enemies after all," I pointed out, taking a sip from my drink and quickly returning to eating since otherwise you wouldn't find much remaining on the plates very soon.

Lina paused chewing on her chicken leg and swallowed the bite. "Hmph. Gaav I could understand since he was more the rebellious type but Fibrizo was a bit lunatic if you ask me. I doubt there are much Mazoku who really liked to serve him and I suppose they found themselves new bosses by now. I don't know what the guy wanted – or better why he wanted to kill me – but I got a feeling this is not the end of it. This is just the sort of thing I tend to get pulled into."

"We," I corrected. At Lina's confused look, I explained further, "We are getting into it. I'm a part of the party, you know? I might have not done as much as you but I added my own help here and there. I doubt those Mazoku leave anything behind that could cause them trouble later on."

Lina finished her chicken leg shrugging but then smiled somewhat proudly. "You are starting to grow up. That's good. I wouldn't want someone always standing in my shadow for an apprentice." After a pause she added, "Still, you never know what those bastards are planning. They love to play with humans, enjoy torturing them… I wouldn't want you to become a target because of me." The last bit was mumbled and if I didn't have such good hearing I would have missed it.

Granted, Lina's compliments were doing wonders for my self-confidence. I had always felt pretty inferior to the redhead and got the impression of being treated like a little girl most of the time. Something that I could not really hold against her since I was acting like one while in truth I was actually a bit older than my size gave me credit for. I always had been a late bloomer I suppose and had just started to gain some sufficient height in the last years. Around ten you could have mistaken me for a seven year-old. I was still a bit younger than Lina though but quietly could sympathize with her underdevelopment issues.

"I can take care of myself," I assured Lina, puzzled over the genuine concern that was deeper than I had expected. That together with the odd looks as of late, not to mention the awkward morning a couple of days ago… Which had pointedly been ignored in mutual agreement… However, I could still remember how good it had felt to be so close to Lina. I was confused and couldn't figure out why I had felt that way.

Lina sighed and finished her dinner with less enthusiasm than before. "I know," she finally said in defeat. "It's just…" She looked down at the table but I caught the conflicting emotions of concern and reluctance in her eyes.

Reaching out I lay my hand upon hers, making the sorceress look up again, startled. I was taken aback by the short wild and frightened expression. "What is it, Lina? You are acting weird around me ever since we got separated from the others. I can't help or reassure you if you don't tell me what's up." Fixing her with my best resolve face I almost faltered under the troubled eyes looking back at me and softened my features a little. "Please?"

"I…" For a moment I thought she was going to not say anything and change the topic as she always did at the few occasions I dared to bring the topic up in the last days. But defeat settled in quickly and Lina leaned lack, looking weary. "You'll think it's silly." I shook my head and tried my best to reassure her. "I think it's silly. Probably it's nothing. But after that attack…" I waited patiently for her to continue and didn't have to wait that long. "I am having dreams. Not only of you but… someone else. I can't recall that part just that they are there and it's also important. However, I can remember the ones with you and they are not quite pleasant. Most of them are more flashbacks… You remember Gaav, when his servant nearly killed you?" I nodded, shuddering at the quite unpleasant memory. Not one of the brightest moments in my life. I really thought I was going to die. "In the dream Milgasia wasn't there to heal you," Lina finished gravely.

Oh.

"Or when Fibrizo sort of killed you all… I…" Recalling the images must be painful, I could understand. I was the victim and who knows what had been different in the nightmares. I squeezed Lina's hand to signal her that I really didn't need to know every detail. It was clear what was troubling her now.

"I don't think it's silly. We dreamed about meeting L-sama and being one person. Maybe they are… a warning or something. It could be the doing of a Mazoku…" I struggled to come up with something comforting. Truth to tell, I felt touched by the concern from the other sorceress simply because of some nightmares. There had to be something more to the story but decided that I had pried enough for the moment. "Look, I promise to be more careful. And I trust you, Lina. I know you would never let any of us come to harm even though it seems that sometimes you don't care all that much. I can understand that, really."

Lina smiled faintly but relaxed somewhat. "Thanks, Amelia. I think the best we can do at the moment is avoid trouble and try to find out what all this is about." She grumbled something incoherently. "I hate that. I prefer a straight fight over these mind games all the time." Perking up she made a nice show of convincing herself – if not me – that her mood had changed drastically. "Well, no time to brood about what we can't change, ne? Let's get back to training!"

I grinned for her benefit, playing along for her sake. I was glad that the redhead at least made the effort to be a bit more cheerful. That was more the Lina I remembered and loved… err, liked. _Geez, I wonder where that came from?_ Anyways, even if it was forced I felt a lot more relieved now. Lina hadn't told me everything, I was sure about that but at least I had an idea now what was bothering her lately.

*************************

(Sylphiel)

Soft light filtered through the window and a lukewarm breeze kept the air acceptable. Living so high up actually had its advantages, seeing as the air was much cleaner than below. As Marcus said, technology was on the rise in this continents and while the pollution wasn't alarming it could be in the near or far future. That was hard to tell since I had only seen a little and understood far less of the developed science field in this area of the world, but there was definitely a near unstoppable development. It would most likely not bother this or any further generations too much, so there was not such a dire need to worry. I had other worries anyway.

Stepping away from the big window I returned back to the small study in the corner of a room, a constant light spell floating over the table instead of using the artificial light. After accepting King Randolf's offer I had been put up in a room in the highest tower to work undisturbed on finding Lina. Actually that had been a rather easy thing. There had been no further complications, no confusing – and embarrassing – visions and the tracking ring worked perfectly fine, locating Lina not far from the capital, moving randomly but generally towards Garabid. I had informed Randolf, orders were given and in a couple of days they would reach the area where Lina was.

It worried me a little that I hadn't been able to find Gourry anywhere near the sorceress – which of course could have a lot of reasons. Even though the blonde swordsman didn't do magic he still possessed astral waves… and should have been easier to find anyway because of that. I could have made a specific search but I felt bad enough for using such a questionable item and limited my efforts to the near proximity of Lina. I had been raised with certain ethics after all and was reluctant to disturb a person's privacy like that until totally necessary. That was too much like surveillance for me.

No, the search hadn't been the problem. The dream vision I first had in the mountain shrine, however, had repeated itself. The figures were still blurry but there was a distinct familiarity. One was almost beyond doubt Lina. I hadn't been able to figure out much more or grasp onto more significant details, so I did the best I could. I sat down and took notes. During my training one of my teachers had explained that it often helped her to write down aspects of a vision, as unclear as they might be. Sometimes they would make more sense that way and sometimes it simply served the purpose that important details wouldn't slip your mind.

I sighed, and set the pen aside. There was not much to add from last night and I had already noted everything that I could remember. Trying to meditate on the vision was also rather futile and brought minimum to no results at all. My hope was that if Lina was really a part of this it might help to have her present. At least she needed to be warned. As a friend and most likely for far greater reasons.

Stretching, I dispelled the Lighting and proceeded to take some fresh air to clear my mind. It was a nice day after all with barely a cloud on the horizon but still not too hot. Now normally walking down all this steps would be… tiring at best. If you were a sorceress, however, you did have a few other options. One of them was simply casting a Levitation spell and flying down the tower. I couldn't hide the smile and wink in the direction of the guards upon passing over the front entrance and touching down into the inner courtyard. While the first few times the stunned look was sort of funny now most I got in return was a nod and an occasional grin. They had gotten used to it.

I found King Randolf in one of the side rooms, standing next to a window and staring out past the gardens into the city, seemingly lost in thought.

"Your Highness?" I made my presence known, trying not to disturb or surprise the man. Randolf, however, didn't react startled. Instead a small sigh came from his direction and he remained where and how he was.

"You always seem to find me, Sylphiel-san, even though probably no one else in this place could have done so quickly. I just wanted to be alone for a few moments." After a brief pause of silence in which I was tempted to simply leave the room in silence, Randolf finally turned and gestured towards a chair. "But I don't wish to be rude. Please sit down and tell me what brings you here so early."

"Ah," I began, waving my hands slightly, "I was just a little restless and needed to get out of the room for some time. I wasn't trying to impose…" The older man held up a hand, stopping my rambled apology and indicated again for me to have a seat. I complied, carefully studying the man. He seemed… older somehow. A heavy weight on him that was becoming a near unbearable burden.

"Please, that is understandable. And I'd like to talk with someone who doesn't want anything from the king but just wishes to talk to a normal man." I stayed quiet, waiting for where this was leading. Randolf slowly sat down himself and fixed me with an intent but not unnerving gaze. "Why don't you tell me a little of the land you come from and what exactly makes those Mazoku so dangerous? I would like to know." There was no suspicious or disbelief there, which was the first thing that stroke me as odd. No, there was only genuine curiosity and a startling tiredness.

Composing myself, I complied with this request. "I will make it basic as not to bore you with details. The world we know, this whole world, is only a part of many. Presumably there are four worlds that are all resting on something like staffs in a great golden sea. The Sea of Chaos. The Lord of Nightmares – that is only a term given by those living on this world, mind you – rules over all. She is creator, mother, father, destroyer and many more things all in one. On each staff there is a Shinzoku King – a God – and a Mazoku Lord – a demon, so to say – who fight for dominance over the other. In this world those are Flare-Dragon Ceiphied and Ruby-Eye Shabranigdu. Both waged a long and bloody war on each other that ended as much as history states about five thousands years ago with both defeated but leaving behind parts of themselves to one day return. Both have created their own followers on this world. The Golden Dragons take the part of Shinzoku while the Mazoku the opposite. They are mostly at equal power and sufficiently stronger than any human mage could ever hope to be. They are superior races of Good and Evil if you wish, though these lines as you might know are always to be seen relatively."

Randolf nodded contemplatively, not making a move to argue or doubt what I said, so I continued eventually. "Our continent has been sealed off from the outside world about thousand years ago during a war that involved the resurrection of one of Shabranigdu's parts. The Mazoku raised a God-sealing field and thus the power of the Shinzoku, one of the only ways to battle a Mazoku, became lost. I am a Shrine Maiden and specialize in White magic but I have never learned any Holy spells that might be of help against a Mazoku. I am a priestess, a healer, at best." I paused to study Randolf's reaction and then carefully asked, "If you don't mind my curiosity, why let me tell you about all of this. You obviously didn't seem to believe much in those things."

A long silence fell upon the room and I could see the inner battle in the older man as well as I could see it end with resignation and a tired sigh. "I only wish my Kingdom to be safe. As a born ruler you have not much choice, you know? I love my people and the Kingdom father entrusted me with but I am not sure if I would have become King, given a choice." Seeing my puzzled look, he laughed heartedly. "But that is really not the point here. You see, I am gravely ill. A strong virus or something, the healers are not certain. I become weaker with every passing day. Most likely I will still live a long life but…" Again he stopped, turning his head to gaze out of the window again. "I lost my faith in magic and such things through my illness. There wasn't a healer strong enough to cure my illness. A foolish notion of a young man, I know. But I had my whole life in front of me and you can imagine that to be quite a shock. With your arrival and the ease you do things considered high-level magic in our lands made me think. I want my Kingdom to be safe and not terrorized by some evil demon. Life for me has become empty otherwise. I don't want to lose the only thing I can still do."

I had listened carefully and somewhere during the last sentences I had concentrated, reaching out with my senses and searching for this mysterious illness. I found the telltale traces within a minute and could hardly believe my eyes. This virus was old and considered harmless on our continent for the better part of a century. Every healer who understood their lore could cure it. The disturbing difference between magic levels within the space of a thousand years was disturbing. I couldn't imagine that just the God-sealing field had such an effect on the knowledge of magic.

"I can heal that," I stated into his ramble that I hadn't paid much attention to the last few sentences.

The expression on King Randolf's face was one of stupefied shock, giving way to hope and an almost childlike glee. "Really? I wanted to ask but I couldn't have hoped… I mean… It would be… No one ever could… They said…" I smiled slightly at the confused babbling, knowing all too well the feeling of a hope you thought never to feel again, long forgotten and buried. I had felt the same upon seeing Sairaag resurrected, upon seeing my father… The hope hadn't lasted, but maybe I could make another one's last.

"It may take a bit of preparation and time but, yes, your illness has been combated successfully by healers from where I come from for a long time. I believe, I can do it."

The incredible relief and joy on the King's face was not halted – only dimmed – when a servant came in, informing us that Lina had been found.

*************************

(Lina)

The bustling activity of the city was a sure sign how close we had come to the capital of Goya Kingdom. Not that that had been intentional, however, our initiate reason for staying was to see more of the outside world and you learn a lot about the world through its culture. Granted, I wasn't sure if I liked this practically atheistic culture but it was still interesting and the artifacts you could find here were pretty amazing. That had to be explored after all. Now that the god-sealing field was gone others would also set out for the outside world soon. At the moment we had an advantage, best to make use of it.

Right now, I wasn't to keen on exploring though. It was early morning, shortly after breakfast. Amelia had gone to the market to refill our travel resources. I didn't feel all that well this morning, so I had decided not to tag along. The reason for this was again troubling sleep, as so often in this past month. I wasn't a prophetic person, neither did I ever remember much about my dreams. That's why the ones lately were so disturbing. I wouldn't have paid much attention to it, if I simply had had trouble sleeping, nightmares that I couldn't remember afterwards. There was really no sense in worrying yourself to death about something you couldn't change. However, I remembered every dream in vivid detail, detail that I had no intention of going into… ever.

Tonight's dream had sent me into a state of numbness ever since waking – an hour before sunrise or so – to a point where I was sure I would worry Amelia sick. The dream had not even began as anything special, not even disturbing as that. Just a simple memory of the Gaav confrontation at Dragon's Peak. Not the wretched version of Amelia in a pool of blood from Saygrum's attack while Zelgadis and I were trying to revive her without success. No, this time Milgasia was there like he should be. Everything went as it should be. Defeating Saygrum, almost slaying Gaav, Fibrizo showing up… That's there it became odd. I almost didn't realize it but this time instead of Gourry being kidnapped by the lunatic kid, Amelia was.

The scene had shifted to Fibrizo's hideout. Just like in reality I had to watch as everyone was killed, leaving only Amelia. Again, the difference here was that she was being tortured by some very nasty looking Mazoku and a couple of Brass Demons. That had sent me over the edge. You must know that I am partial aware of it every time I have those weird dreams. I know to a degree that all this is just my subconsciousness. All the aggravation, frustration and worry caused by the nightmares had come together at that moment. And then Fibrizo had clearly made a mistake, materializing fully, his astral self not protected. And I had struck. With a Laguna Blade unlike any before I had struck the devious child down, impaling him through his dark heart…

The dreamscape had blurred for a moment and then I could see again there wasn't Fibrizo anymore hanging limply in the air, only held by the chaos blade. It was Amelia staring at me with disbelief and betrayal in her eyes. Fibrizo stood where Amelia was held before laughing like the madman he was.

All I knew afterwards was losing it upon seeing Amelia's prone form falling to the ground dead. There had been so much blood… I wasn't sure what happened afterwards but in the dream I might have cast the Giga Slave, destroying everything because there was only blackness around me but that was a petty detail. I was still there afterwards. Alone. Alone with the lifeless body of my friend…

I had sunken to my knees shaking my head, angry tears running down my cheeks. A voice echoed through the void, hard to pinpoint and impossible to figure out any characteristics.

"Behold, you who wields chaos! Before the next moon rises to full might, you will have taken an innocent life! This is not a warning, this is your fate!"

I woke up screaming and couldn't get any sleep afterwards. Every time I tried I saw Amelia's face, full of disbelief, so accusing of betrayal. I couldn't bear it. And it was still hunting me, even after several cups of strong coffee. And I was truly no fan of the exotic drink. That's why I needed to be alone for a bit. Amelia hadn't commented but I knew she suspected something. The talk two days ago had not been brought up again, which I was thankful for, and in truth I had felt a lot better afterwards. I didn't want to worry Amelia any further.

"This is crazy," I muttered. "I can't do this again." I wasn't sure when it had begun. I doubted it was just by being separated with Amelia alone or the dreams that made me pay more attention to the ex-princess-by-choice. Maybe there always had been an interest before. She reminded me of Myria in some ways but I wasn't sure if I could ever go through this again. I admitted it freely to myself, I was scared of the feelings building inside of me. Losing Myria had left me scarred very early and on a conscious level even I had refused to get emotional bound to someone like this again. Amelia was similar to Myria not only in character but also in social status. While I could see that Amelia might really have the strength to break free from her chains, I might not be ready myself again.

"I can't let this happen again. It's only going to end up with broken hearts," I whispered, the wind carrying the words away almost immediately over the small river underneath the bridge. I sighed, gazing down into the water, head rested in my hands. Memories about my childhood resurfaced unbidden. Myria and I playing. Innocent children. She had been my only friend, the only one who constantly liked to play with me. I knew I had been weird as a child already. Studying Black magic and all sort of other things. I had my dreams set then and I was happy as it was. As long as Myria and I remained friends but then…

I shook my head trying to chase the memory away but without little success as the smiling face of the blonde girl changed into that of a dark-haired, younger version of Amelia… Just like in the shared dream. I knew Amelia had seen it but hopefully had no idea how to interpret what she had seen. "Gah!" Frustrated I threw my hands into he air. "Xelloss, would you just come out and tell me what's going on?!? Even if it is only a bloody secret!" There was no response and I hadn't really expected one. I doubted that the trickster had anything to do with the dreams. That wasn't his style.

"Um, excuse me, Miss, um… Lina In…"

"FLARE ARROW!"

"…verse…?"

"Oops." The trio of guards were well-scorched from the Flare Arrow. "Sorry about that. But you should know not to sneak up on a person like that." I eyed the three guards suspiciously and they looked back worried, not making a move. Getting annoyed I put my hands on my hips and tapped my foot. "So? What do you want? I didn't blow up anything big recently, so…"

"Ah… No, no. Nothing like that," one of the guards was quick to response. "We have, um, been notified to escort you to Garabid, the capital of Goya. His Highness, King Randolf, wishes to see you."

I arched an eyebrow, contemplating. The suspicion wasn't gone. Actually it was rising into red levels. "And why would that be? How would he know of me anyway? I am not from this region."

"Oh, everybody knows about the violent girl rampaging through towns in the Kingdoms, making the inns poor from food cost, causing random damage…" I was strongly tempted to roast the young boy, not older than seventeen or eighteen at best. Strongly tempted, in my words, usually meant I didn't resist and a moment later the young soldier lay coughing on the ground.

"Wrong answer." I glared at the apparently highest-ranking of the three. "So what is this about. And HOW did you find me anyway?"

The quite muscular man was sweating a little and exchanging nervous glances with the other guard. "Ah, we are sorry, Inverse-san but I am afraid we are just carrying out orders. We have been told to look out for someone that matches your description passing through here and to bring them to His Highness, King Randolf."

I couldn't detect any trickery in the three men and doubted they had a reason to lie. I knew how command chains worked. They were most likely telling the truth. Which didn't mean that I have to like it or that it was less suspicious. "And what will you do if I refuse? You see, I don't like being told what to do and where to go. I am probably coming through the capital on my own accord very shortly as well, so why the haste? No forget that, you probably don't know anyway."

The guard's leader was about to answer but was interrupted again by the young fellow. "We don't have to take this from some witch-girl, Lieutenant. Nobody refuses a royal invitation!" Idealistic to the core, loved his country, firmly believed in the crown, in what he had been taught… I hated guys like him. That's why I was secretly glad that there was this other side to Amelia I had seen lately. With her the attitude was more amusing than anything else anyway. And quite annoying at times too.

Now the fool was even drawing his blade, poor Lieutenant was making a strangling sound and backing away. But nothing happened. Nothing was allowed to happen. Because, well… just at this moment, Amelia happened.

"Hold, evildoers!" I was about to groan but then changed my mind and grinned instead at seeing the shorter girl standing on a low branch from that really old tree slightly next to the bridge. Which effectually took her to the same level as us on the peak of the bridge. What really made me grin and almost laugh was her posture, balanced completely still – she had improved on that a lot – one arm outstretched and pointing at the guards, a big bag of groceries slung over the shoulder of the other arm. "Pretending to be soldiers and threatening an… innocent… girl that I cannot forgive! FREEZE… RAIN!"

I had to admit a certain approval at seeing the spell work. I mean actually WORK. That thing had been one of Naga's originals and I had only described it to Amelia. Much like everything else concerning Shamanism she had mastered it quickly and the ball of ice emitting the icicles was actually controlled and winked out after its job was finished. The three guards were completely encased in ice. I blinked a few times, whistling quietly to myself before facing Amelia who had run up to me.

"Seems that I was just in time. I hope they weren't bothering you…" She stopped upon seeing my stare. "What? Yes, okay. I promised no cheesy speeches anymore and I thought it was dumb anyway. But you know, old habits and such… Umm…" She paused, looking a bit more worried now. "That wasn't it, right?"

I sighed and patted her on the shoulder for support. "It's alright, you couldn't know." At her puzzled look I explained. "Those ARE royal guards… I think. The young boy was just a bit… overjoyed to do his work."

"Oh." Another pause in which Amelia looked at the three frozen soldier sheepishly. "What did they want?"

I shrugged. "I am supposed to meet the king. But they have no idea why for. You know, orders and those things." Amelia nodded dully. "What do you think? Want to check it out? Maybe His Highness has some job for us. They didn't seem here to arrest me at least. I know you probably don't want to see a palace anytime soon…"

"I don't want to LIVE in one for the rest of my life, Lina. There is a difference." Now it was for me to look sheepish. I really had to watch what I was saying. I swear Amelia was already getting annoyed enough with my continued worry.

I raised a hand and melted the ice with a light Fire spell, making sure to add a little extra for the youngster. The response was immediate.

"Cold… Cold… Cold… Hot! Hot! Hot! HOT!!!"

I fixed the three guards with a glare. "I hope this is worth the trouble. I don't like being dragged off to see some King for nothing." All three men gulped and nodded quickly. "Alright then! Lead the way!"

*************************

(Amelia)

Garabid was a nice city, no doubt there. The hyperactivity, the high standards of buildings, shops and other places, the structures you would only be found in this quality in the capital city of a royal kingdom. The palace was far more modern than the one in Saillune and judged from the design our artist back home could learn quite a bit from the one who designed this one. Pompous, luxurious, yes. But in a way that was only really understandable to those of royal blood, it was also beautiful. I doubted Lina, walking right next to me, could see this. She was probably right now counting the exact wealth of this King Randolf and what demands on a reward she could make for whatever possible task he had for us. That was Lina for you and I didn't mind. Lina was one of the most vicious bargainers I had ever seen and I doubted that without her we would have gotten half of the money out of the items we sold lately.

It had only taken a day from where we were to Garabid. The group of guards had taken us straight to the heart of the kingdom and had left us no time to really enjoy the city upon arrival. Ushering us right to the Royal Palace.

I had said it didn't bother me and I meant it. It pretty much didn't. This wasn't Saillune, not my home, not the country father intended me to rule one day. However, memories came unbidden and with the decision of trying myself at defiance, at reawakening my childhood dream, walking straight into a palace again was not doing much for my self-confidence.

Memories of endless hours spent alone studying in my room, endless hours of loneliness inside while maintaining the cheerful mask… Father and everyone else had thought it was mother's death that had affected me so, her death and 'Neechan's disappearance. That was true. But I doubted they ever truly understood why I suddenly changed from the rebellious to a dutiful child. It had been so easy to don the mantle of a Wil Tesla Saillune. Easy to just fit into the expectations of my father, the way of our family. It was easy to forget and ignore the betrayal that way…

I shook my head, blinking my eyes a few times to clear my head from the painful memories of times long forgotten. I felt a gentle squeeze of my hand and looked sideways into Lina's worried face. "We can still turn around," she offered with a wave of understanding passing between us that needed no words.

I offered a wry smile. "I mange," I said. "As long as you let me do the talking and don't blow the place apart…"

"Who froze them solid, you or me?" She indicated at the trio of guards, walking silently in front of us. I winced at the reminder. The three had been quite demure the whole trip, sending wary glances in our direction every now and then.

"Ah… well that… You burned the poor kid almost to death!" I retorted, not coming up with a better comeback right away.

Lina smirked. "He deserved it." Which was true. The young soldier had lamented and send us evil looks all the way here and I was more than tempted to follow Lina's usual means of dealing with this sort of thing.

I couldn't help myself any longer and burst out into giggles and soft laughter which Lina quickly joined in. The mutual bond that had been growing stronger between us had increased even more through the events of the last days. Both of us knew instinctively when the other needed a diversion from melancholic thoughts, a good laugh to lighten the mood. The guard trio in front of us grumbled and we only laughed harder making them scowl in annoyance. I rewarded Lina with a grateful smile though I wasn't sure if she cheered me up now or I cheered her up. That was an insignificant detail though.

Finally, we reached the palace entrance and were brought inside. What awaited us was not quite what I expected. The palace was… alive. Quite literally so. People were running hither and wither. More guards were presented inside than was surely normal and they were all clustered in a specific wing of the palace. What was even more suspicious when all the activity was the total quietness it was done with. Hushed voices, limber footsteps… An aura of extreme… wrongness hung in the air.

"What the…?" stated Lina at my side, stopping at the same time to look around. The lieutenant moved forward to speak with one of the other guards inside who when disappeared into a different corridor. "What's going on here?" Lina spoke my thoughts out a loud.

We were not given an answer immediately. Instead we were led towards the corridor where the other guard had disappeared into. The feeling of wrongness was even stronger here. I was never an overly-powerful shrine maiden but even those that were still in-training should feel it. I was sure Lina felt it. We were told to sit down and wait and as we did I began to notice something that was nagging at the back of my mind. I knew this scene, what was going on here. I was certain I knew…

"Lina," I whispered sharply, breaking the thick silence and making the redhead almost jump. "I… This sort of activity, the silence, the feeling of wrongness and the uncertainty of the people around us… I know what it is." And the memory made me tremble. I wanted to run. I wanted to get away, do everything just to get away from this horrible reminder. Lina's hand squeezing mine prevented any of that quite effectively but it didn't take the wild and fearful look out of my eyes that I was sure was there.

"The king… or someone of his family.. is either gravely ill or…" I trailed off, not having the strength to finish the sentence. Flashes, memories, played before my eyes but in a colossal effort I forced them away, buried them deep into the back of my mind, instead focusing on my healer's oath. I was a shrine maiden after all and all of us had to swear oaths to heal people in need as long as it was in our power.

Lina was about to say something but the door we were sitting next to opened silently and a young man in his mid-twenties and royal robes looked out. With a gesture he indicated for us to come in. The other sorceress looked about to protest and I was almost sure that she would have dragged me out of here any minute now at my obvious discomfort.

I stood up, gathering all my courage and reminding myself of my oath I moved to the door before Lina could protest. I heard her mutter behind me but didn't pay attention to it. The inside of the room was only dimly-lit. Curtains were half-closed, allowing only a shimmer of the sunlight to fall into the room. Right next to the window was a large bed, the size and type a ruler would have and the prone figure of a middle-aged man lay on it.

I didn't pay that much attention to him though because my eyes had wandered to the person kneeling in front of the bed, hands on the man's chest, glowing a bright white. The purple robe, the golden shoulder guards, the rod leaning unused next to the bed and the unmistakable black-purple hair left not much room for doubt. My mind boggled at the coincidence but at least now some things began to make sense.

"Sylphiel?" Lina gasped behind me and was it just my imagination or was there a sliver of almost expectation next to the disbelief. I shook it off and focused my attention on the older girl and fellow shrine maiden. There wasn't much strain there yet but it was apparent that whatever healing she was doing had to be complicated. I looked back at Lina and she nodded silently as I moved forward.

"Hello, Lina-san, Amelia-san, it is good to see you even though I had wished the circumstances were a little better than this," Sylphiel greeted and nodded for me to kneel next to her. I followed the silent order unsure of what to do next or what to do with. "I am afraid that every conversation will have to wait. As you see. I am quite occupied at the moment." She focused her attention back to who had to be King Randolf. "I tell you if I need help," she said to me, her eyes falling closed as the White magic flared between her hands once again in renewed strength.

I sat there waiting, watching intently, not quite daring to probe right now. What Sylphiel did seemed complicated, I didn't want to interrupt or confuse her. Glancing back briefly at Lina I saw that she was worried too but unlike me she wasn't a healer and therefore must have felt a little helpless right now.

Suddenly Sylphiel jerked hard next to me. Immediately I snapped my gaze back to her. She had one hand half-lifted. "Amelia… I need you in here… now…" she pressed out. Forcing back the fear and the oh so familiarity of the whole situation I did not think about my actions but simply did act. Grasping Sylphiel's hand I felt my consciousness being drawn away immediately as I was surged into the other shrine maiden's healer's trance. What I found there was disturbing to say the least…

*************************

(Sylphiel)

The sudden change in pace of the king's illness had come as a surprise to me as well. I knew how this virus worked and the sudden drop in health was more than just concerning. I had been the second one to even discover that Randolf had apparently not woken this morning, locked in a comatose state since time unknown. It could have happened during the night already, and judging by the frightening decrease of antibodies, this was a distinct possibility. His immune systems was weakening with every minute and I had yet to find the origin of all of this.

After finding Randolf not present when I was awake I had immediately been drawn to the Royal Chambers and found him in his room attended by his private, but rather helpless healer, Mendez. I had to push him aside by force and told him in no uncertain terms that whatever he was doing might only make it worse.

Now, I had been sitting here for almost two hours and had just decided to pull my spirit back for a moment and let the Recovery spell sustain Randolf's body by itself for a short while. I needed time to clear my thoughts and gather my concentration again. There was a knock on the door and I looked back wearily as one of the guards entered and spoke to the healer who was leaning against the wall in hushed voices. Through the haze the uphold of a constant stream of magical energy produced I managed to catch Lina's name barely.

"Bring them in," I managed to whisper more than speak, making the two men look at me. The healer nodded quickly and ushered the guard out of the room before looking back to me questioningly. I shook my head in the negative to the unspoken question. "I am not sure what caused this yet…" I wished to have better news but unfortunately could not produce miracles… even if those people might believe that to be the case.

I focused my attention back on Randolf, not being able to afford too much disconnection. I would not give myself to the delusion that there was no immediate danger because there was. Whatever affected him was very dangerous and one mistake, one hesitation could decide between life or death. I wished I knew what I was fighting. All I managed up to now was combating the decrease in inner defense, trying to maintain at least the weak state Goya's king was in.

After a moment I sensed two other presences in the room and as I turned to acknowledge the newcomers I was a little startled to only see Lina and Amelia but didn't give it much thought. In a way, I was almost grateful for Amelia's presence who seemed to immediately sense that her help might be needed.

After a short greeting I dived back into the stream of power, carrying my spirit directly into the body of the ill monarch…

… and barely managed to avoid a crushing blow that would have shattered my spirit in millions of tiny pieces. *What in Ceiphied's name…?* There was a pitch-black sphere of pure darkness hovering right in front of me, obscuring the virus that had before slowly drained Randolf's life force. The combination was pulsating between a sickly green-purple and this absolute black. I knew what it was. And it send a shudder right through my mental self.

Snapping barriers into place I reached out of myself to drew Amelia in, very thankful now for her presence. She was not quite up to my level but I always believed that she gravely underestimated her skill. New power flowed into me as our spiritual selves joined into one. That was rather unusual but I didn't have the time nor the concentration to explain all that mentally.

*What is… Oh no…* As expected Amelia immediately recognized what was in front of us. Suddenly I felt such an intense surge of panic and agony that I almost had to push the princess back to the mortal plane or risk getting both of us killed. She was struggling against the fear though. Memories flashed through my mind and I felt very intrusive at the moment. This was not for me to see but at least I knew now what to do.

*Amelia! Snap out of it! We can do that!*

Somehow I managed to get through to her and the younger girl calmed, the fear replaced by intense determination. She was clinging onto her healer's oath but that would do. Unfortunately the little episode had only helped to let the blackness grew even more as it had feasted upon the fear. Like any Mazoku would so would Mazoku Poison.

*How could you attempt to fight this alone?* Amelia asked mentally but began to add her own power to mine.

*I had no idea. It was a simple Reconue virus until yesterday. I believe it must have hidden somewhere or was implanted this night. Until a few seconds ago I had no idea what caused the drop in his immunity system.*

Only silence answered me but there was nothing more to tell. Amelia knew what we were up against and it would take all of our power to remove the poison, especially since it was stronger than everything I had ever encountered before. The stench of death flowing around us and the weakening health was draining our reserves even faster and at the same time strengthened the poison.

For what seemed like an eternity we worked silently, working up a quarantine field around the poison within a mental magic circle. As soon as the poison was isolated we would have to act. It would not hold the poison long, however, having two people made it possible to chant two spells. That could be our best advantage. The usual procedure for a singe mage to heal Mazoku Poison would be to chant both a Dicleary and a Resurrection or Recovery spell – depending on the damage done – in short order after another. That shortened the time frame even more and only the most skilled were able to pull it off. I had spent so much time fighting an uphill battle for the past hours already I didn't believe I could have done it.

The circle was almost complete and already it became hard to hold it in place. The poison was pushing hard against the bonds which made it clear that whoever placed it in here was powerful. I didn't waste any thoughts to the who and why, that would be a waste of mental energy right now which I still needed every ounce of.

*Are you ready?* I asked Amelia and was met with silence for a moment. The memories were all gone now, the painful past banned from her consciousness… or better subconsciousness for the moment. It lurked on the edges though and I sensed her uncertainty, her fear of failure, of letting someone down… From what I've seen I understood quite well and it saddened me. *You can do it,* I assured her. *Together we can. Trust me.* There was a brief pause of hesitation and then there was a new feeling of confidence, much brighter than before, much stronger. Something else was there too, a power unlike anything I had sensed before but it was distant and faint, practically gone before it could be pinpointed.

I paid it no mind anymore. The circle was complete. The time was now. *You go first.* I would have to leave the Dicleary to Amelia because the level of a Resurrection spell needed afterwards she could not achieve. At least not yet…

*************************

(Lina)

I stood watching the two clerics with a mixture of feelings. Helplessness, impatience, concern, fear… Helplessness at being unable to aid them. Impatience at the slow process and as a consequences of the helplessness. Concern because whatever it was they were fighting was strong enough to give Sylphiel trouble. Fear for Amelia and Sylphiel's health, I did not wish to lose either one, not again. All this was mixed together into a slow agony that began to drive me crazy, more so than any Mazoku scheme ever could achieve. And I believe it was showing.

I had schooled my features into a stoic calm mask, my eyes fixed forward on the couple kneeling side by side in front of the bed, ready to jump to their aid at any given second. As little as I might be able to do I would do it. Any ordinary person would have to get a reaction out of me first to even suspect that my nerves were ready to explode any moment. The healer, however, seemed to see right through me. Not with that pitying amount of magical skill but more with the wisdom of someone whose job involved reading body language very often.

I couldn't bear the stare any longer and decided to break the silence. The missing knowledge of what was going on was gnawing on me anyway. Turning my head to look directly at the rather young man – for a healer – I had the satisfaction of seeing him flinching back for a moment under my gaze.

"Alright. Question. What exactly is this illness that your King has?" The healer hesitated for a moment, looked around as if he suspected that someone would hide in the wall just to hear him reveal that detail. I briefly closed my eyes, reached out with my senses, and then shook my head. "No one is listening. The guards outside are talking." I had picked this trick up during a treasure hunt a couple of years ago, even before I met Naga. It wasn't much reliable but enough for now.

The healer still looked doubtful but sighed then. "I swore an oath to Randolf-sama not to talk to anyone about this but I suppose it does not matter now. His Highness suffers under a rare illness which your… friend has called Reconue. Randolf-sama did not want to worry anyone or present a weak image for the kingdom. He loves his people dearly and would not want them to worry."

"Oh," I said, understanding the motives well enough. Selfless rulers were not that often seen but the line between selflessness and necessity in this society class was very thin actually. A weak ruler would be gone from the throne quicker than they could look behind them. "But why all the fuss? Reconue is a slow virus and as much as I know Sylphiel should not have a problem clearing it."

The healer sighed. "We do not know. I found His Highness in a state of fever sleep, rapidly slipping into coma this morning. My abilities are limited, I admit to that, and I could do nothing to prevent it. Apparently Randolf-sama had asked Sylphiel-san yesterday to cure him but she was as surprised as me at the sudden loss of strength and inner defense."

Great. That sounded like this King Randolf had been totally healthy – as healthy as you can get with Reconue – and had suddenly dropped over the edge of life from one moment to another. Something was amiss here. Of course, I had that already figured out when Sylphiel had sought Amelia's help rather hastily. Not to mention that their auras had begun to blaze so intensely right away that it had been blinding me for a moment. The brightness had decreased by now and had warped through a serious of concerning changes. Right now they were preparing something big. I could FEEL it.

Amelia jerked for a moment, but not as much as at the beginning where I had to restrain myself from intervening, somehow. The white, constant glow of healing energy emitted from their hands dimmed to almost nothing for a moment before coming back to life.

The healer had moved towards the bed, however. "I cannot let this continue. It is too dangerous…"

I was in his face a moment after he took his first step, a small ball of fire in my hand. "I think not," I stated, my voice hard and bearing no argument. "If you want your King to die, go ahead, I wouldn't care right now. But I care about Amelia and Sylphiel. You have NO idea what is going. As much as I do. I am no healer, however, I trust them. I owe Sylphiel my life and that is quite enough for me." For a brief second I could see in the healer's eyes the challenge, entertaining the thought of not backing down. But he relented quickly, my own gaze not wavering.

"I suppose I have no choice then. I must trust your friend as well."

I smiled faintly, returning to watching the scene worriedly. "Sylphiel is the best human healer I know… and I know quite a lot. She could make a few dragons look bad I suppose. If she can't beat this, whatever it is, you won't..."

Just at that moment both Sylphiel and Amelia gasped as I heard a mental cry of exertion and the beginning whispers of Amelia chanting Dicleary. But it wasn't as much Amelia I was worried about but Sylphiel at the moment. I could feel that even the shared power could not replace the loss of energy from hours of working White magic.

"NO ONE interrupts us. Absolutely no one!" I hissed at the healer before practically springing forward and against any warning every half-trained apprentice could give you, grasped both Amelia and Sylphiel's hands in mine. The result was as unexpected as it was unpredictable in any way beforehand.

An explosion of golden radiance suddenly blinded me completely, physically and mentally before I could feel two other presences in the blinding sea of extreme light. Amelia and Sylphiel were trying to ignore the spectacle around them and I could hear the beginning of Sylphiel's Resurrection incantation. I saw now, as clearly as if I had never done anything else in my life what was the source of such trouble. And I did not hesitate but a single moment before reacting. They would need more power. Sylphiel was staggering through the words and Amelia was drained from her own effort to a point where she might not even be able to pull out of here again.

The mental energy I sent their way was taken thankfully and without hesitation. I felt something tug at my consciousness and knew that whatever I had set in motion with my impulsive action was reaching its peak. Forewarned about my own nightly visions and nightmares I could instantly tell what was coming.

But here? Now? It would kill them if they lost even an ounce of the concentration to work the final spell. The Mazoku Poison was already dissolving but only Resurrection would deal a killing blow with the enormous size of the thing. And even if it wasn't necessary, the damage done do this body was already lethal. It needed immediate healing.

I have no idea how I knew this, mind you. I was relying on what my instinct and the connection told me. That was enough though to do what needed to be done. As utterly reckless and stupid as it was. I felt mental shields trying to deflect the incoming flashes of visions but it wouldn't be enough. With all my mental might I pulled and managed to somehow take the swirling mess that represented the incoming visions into myself…

The world around me erupted in a bright flare and then there was nothing but absolute and utter darkness. Only an eternity later I could hear the faint sound of waves, could see ripples of gold and I knew where I was… again. However, this realization was not left much room as the images began an relentless onslaught, all of different situations, different persons. Amelia, Sylphiel, me… It wasn't all meant for me, I knew. But I was the only receiving person so they needed an outlet. The endless crescendo of images was slowly driving me crazy, I could not grasp anymore than a single picture in midst of thousands at a time. And it made no sense that way…

Finally the flow of visions stopped and a clearer picture formed. I could make out Dragons and Mazoku locked in mortal combat, bolts of holy and destructive power were thrown carelessly around. Where they hit only empty space remained, canceling out cities, villages, kingdoms in a mater of seconds. Monsters and beasts were everywhere, even elves I could make out. Then suddenly a light flared in their midst. A light so intense it could surpass the sun's rays, so gentle it could rival the moon's beams, so promising as the new dawn and so eerie and foreboding as the deepest dusk. Twilight in perfection. And around it a corona of blue spiritual fire. Three figures could be seen in the center of the light but before I could make them out the light flared in a mixture of brightness and darkness, completely blinding me and my spirit was yanked to consciousness once again with a silent scream…

*************************

(Sylphiel)

*_Oh, blessed and humbled hand of god, life and breath of Mother Earth…_*

A rumble caught my attention briefly and for a moment that was almost too long I hesitated. A golden light spread out over the spiritual plane, encompassing everything. A brilliance I had only seen once before. In the light that had surrounded Lina when L-sama had overtaken her body. This was far grander though. I felt Lina's presence behind us and new power began to flow through me. I took it with open arms, not asking any question, not wondering what was going on. I knew what was happening… well, sort of. However, there was nothing I could do. Snapping mental shields into place around us I hoped desperately that I would be quick enough before whatever reaction the contact between the three of us caused would shatter my concentration.

*_… come before me and show your great compassion and deliver us! RESURRECTION!_*

The blackened form of the poison shrieked as the gentle breeze of all-consuming White magic swept over it and spread throughout the whole body. I drew upon the surrounding area so strongly I feared to make someone collapse from exhaustion. Faces flashed before my mind's eye, people from the palace I've got to know in these few days. The nameless followers of a loved ruler fearing for his welfare, their prayers for his survival. All this and the golden light that seemed to mix and mingle with my efforts gave the spell enough strength to rip a Mazoku apart at point-blank range.

Carefully but quickly I worked. As soon as the poison collapsed under the inferno of holiness I began to patch the body back together, connecting veins, reestablishing the correct blood flow, refilling the king's life force. Healing that way was a slow and tiring process to the wielder since with a Resurrection you had to do most things yourself instead of let the body do the work. In actually it might as well have taken less than five seconds. It felt like hours though.

Finally, I pulled back, somehow managing to string Amelia and Lina's minds with me as well. My eyes snapped open and immediately I felt the strain and exhaustion as my vision blurred with brightly-colored spots. I collapsed to the floor immediately, my breathing coming in short, erratic gasps for quite some time. "It is done…" I managed to croak out before simply closing my eyes and staying where I was for several moments.

A thought racked at the back of my consciousness. Something I was sure I had forgotten. Something really important.

_Lina!_

I groaned with a sudden fit of nausea as I tried to sit upright. Somehow I managed. I noticed Amelia leaning against the bed in a similar state but Lina was… "Lina-san!" I cried out, lunging forward and grasping the sorceress in her half-tumble that would have resulted in quite a nasty fall I suppose. The shout had brought Amelia out of her tired state as well and she was on Lina's other side in a flash as I lowered her to the ground. There was nothing outwardly wrong with the redhead. However, the small tremors and the glassed eyes spoke a clear language.

"Sylphiel-san, she…" Amelia began, her voice suddenly frantic, scared even.

"I know. She took it all upon herself so that we wouldn't lose our concentration." I shook the other sorceress slightly but didn't get a reaction. A small whimper escaped from Lina and I felt my heart clench. A vision alone wasn't nice, getting three at once must have been horrible… "Snap out of it, Lina!" I practically shouted.

There was a short flare of gold around Lina and in her eyes when she jerked awake with a terrified look and a scream that seemed to be stuck in her throat. I didn't think about it a single moment as I wrapped my arms around her and felt Amelia do the same. For several long minutes we sat there, each on the brink of collapse but not willing to let go.

"Baka," I heard Amelia whisper finally. "And you call me casting a Burst Flare at close range reckless…" Lina wanted to answer something but only a hoarse chuckle escaped her which lightened all of our hearts considerably.

"What did you see?" I asked cautiously, wondering what had brought on such a violent reaction.

Lina shook her head. "I'm not sure. It was too much at once. I could barely make out single images." Not surprisingly so. "But I know that I am really beginning to hate this crap…" I wasn't sure what to answer to that, so I remained silent.

In the meantime the healer had moved over to his King's side checking his condition. "He will sleep for awhile but should be perfectly fine now," I explained before he could ask. My eyelids felt heavy and I knew I would collapse every minute now. "If it is not too much to ask I would like for me and my friends to be brought back to our rooms. I think…" I couldn't quite surpass the yawn.

"Yeah," agreed Lina. "I could use a doze of sleep as well." Amelia just nodded, leaning against Lina.

The healer chuckled quietly. "Of course. I will see to it at once. I believe that is the least we can do for you after what you did for us." He walked over to call over a couple of guards.

"Nah, pal…" Lina managed to weakly press out. "You owe us a lot more." Somehow I managed to laugh at that. Good old Lina, still the same. Half dead and still thinking about a reward… "But I think I'm going to sleep now. Wake me up in a week or so. Goodnight." And with that she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

I looked over to Amelia who smiled fondly and couldn't help but doing the same. There were a bunch of questions that needed to be answered, soon, but for now I was content with the successful healing and the reunion with at least two of my friends. Everything else could be discussed tomorrow…

My eyes drifted shut even as I thought these last thoughts…

End of 1st Part of Lina's Quest

TO BE CONTINUED… sometime…

Author's Notes

Phew getting through with that took me longer than expected. I just started this as a test of sorts, posting the scenes individually to groups and boards. I am a little disappointed at the reaction though. Somehow I just don't seem to get that much reaction at all on the SA board even though I know you guys read my stuff… Doesn't really help, you know?

Anyway, since this is my first pure Slayers fic and the first one that was written with the full knowledge of the Anime (and other sources) I had a few troubles at first. The characters are all so very different and hard to write that trying to establish a common ground for the girls in this fic was proving hard to do. In the process I might have brutalized Amelia a little, I think. I had the most trouble with her because I simply could not see any closer affection building with her childish attitude in the way. At the same time I didn't want to just turn her character around hundred-eighty degrees. The concept of how I wanted to do it more or less formed during the writing which might have resulted in some rough spots. Forgive me that, yes?

Now, as most of my other works I cannot say when I write more but if I continue the scene-posting scheme on the SA board and the lists you might see the one or other at the time.

I have a good outline for this fic, so I will probably come back. Writing Slayers in POV proves to be a challenging but interesting tasks. As I said the characters are hard to determine, especially what is underneath all the quirks and craziness. It will be challenging indeed to write Gourry in first person… oh boy… ;)

That's it from me. No romance yet, I know, but that will come soon.

Feedback as always to Solarsenshi@gmx.de. Step by and visit my homepage or the official list of the fic and Slayers Shoujo Ai/Yuri group. The URLs are in the header. Thank you.

Ja ne, yours

Matthias 


End file.
